


No one looks as good as you.

by fallingforcas



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, I really needed to write this, Ian is edward, M/M, Pretty Woman AU, Prostitution, Smut, alot of smut, au Mickey is Vivian, ian is rich ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforcas/pseuds/fallingforcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently a prostitute living in a shit apartment in Beverly Hills,Mickey bumps into a rather hot,and rather rich redhead. Who wants to pay for a whole week of Mickey's company? Mickey doesn't want it to turn into anything more but he can't resist Ian at all.</p><p> </p><p>(Pretty woman Au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You want some company

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR ERRORS - DID ON MY PHONE-AND IN A RUSH
> 
> hope u like it

'Oi skylar get your ass up,we gotta get down to the corner in less than 10 minutes!' Mickey was what you would call a prostitute. But he never called himself that,he called it business.It was never a occupation he wanted to be since he was a child,but from previous events it ended up being his only choice. Skylar had found him a year back,he was drowning in alcohol and drugs after his father decided to kick him out and beat the shit out of him. 

Being Gay and from southside was a curse from God. Mickey was fucked from day one,and still was. So he moved to Beverly hills,not the nice and rich part of course;the shit end with the bagheads and homeless junkies walking about. The corner was his and Skylars territory,they both went for guys so it was easy to work together. 

Mickey pulled his black and rather old jeans up,before knocking loudly against Skys door. 'Oi,Sky!' 

'Alright,fuckin' calm down!' her blonde hair was messed up fucking everywhere but somehow guys actually thought that was hot. Wearing her best short dress,she smiled weakly at Mickey who was just staring at her now bleeding nose. Cocaine was her bestfriend,besides Mickey. 

'Coke again? Fuckin' hell Sky.' he looked around aimlessly for the rent money they had to hand in that day. 'Wheres the rent money?' 

'I owed Josh some cash for last week.' 

'Fuckin' hell Sky! We have to pay that tonight,how much you spend?' Mickey was now opening the window which led to the back stairs,they were not risking seeing the landlord and getting kicked out. They needed a home,even if it was shitty and smelt like old weed. 

Sky shrugged her head clearing up her nose as she stepped out the apartment behind Mickey. 'Hey,its my apartment. I do what I want.' 

Mickey closed the window and pulled out the ladders which led to the ground. 'I live here to fuckhead,tonights money is gonna have to go to the landlord,ya hear me?' 

'Got ya.' She patted Mickey's shoulder,following behind him as they made their way down the ladders. The clanging of her heels hitting the bars each time. 

They jumped to the ground,Mickey helping Sky on the last step as heels were a death trap. They headed east towards the hollywood stars. Sky was trailing behind as there were cops swarming a area by near by bar. 

'You know who her pimp is?' A cop mumbled towards a Jamaican looking guy.Noticing them Mickey and Sky snook past them,reaching to the scene of the crime. It was a body,nothing surprising to Mickey as he had seen his fair share in southside. 

'Do we know her?' Mickey asked Sky,as he could see her narrowing her eyes towards the body. 

Sky shrugged but taking a closer look;plus a quick peek under the blue sheet,she noticed the girl lying underneath it. 'Skinny sheila,don't worry she was a crackhead and she never ate. We got nothin' to worry about.' she walked away dragging Mickey with her. 

'Yeh,but your a fuckin' crack head too! I thought you were cutting that shit out?' Mickey sharply asked ripping his arm from her grasp as he was not going to collect guys looking like a straight man.  
'I just need to pay Josh back and I promise I will. Shit goes down the pan sometimes.' Sky walzted over to their usual spot noticing a familiar face who did not belong on their side of the stars. That damn Rachel was back again. 

Mickey huffed,fixing his hair slightly. Trying to get guys was hard enough,never mind asking out on the pavement. Firstly he didn't even know if they were gay,secondly Mickey didn't class himself as a catch so they could just drive away. Being gay was not easy as prostitute,hell he was just doing Business It was nothing special,he could rather get a shag for 100 dollars an hour,or a punch to the face. Either one could be solved with a dose of alcohol. 

'No,no no, honey. You see these stars? Not yours,me and Mickey work from Don Ameche all the way up to Roy Rogers.This is our office,get off out fuckin' corner.' Sky blared out,stepping up to the other street walker who was leaning against a lampost. Mickey stood back,whipping out a cigarette he had been longing for all day. As he exhaled he watched the little interaction between the two women. 

'Chill,I'm just taking a rest. Anyway tank-top boy over there is new.' Rachel stood straight making her way back towards her own area,fuck knows why she was even there. Mickey flicked his butt end towards the ground,not even caring that he didn't stub it out. 

'Oh fuck off Rachel,go back to your corner!' Mickey shouted,jolting Sky slightly. 

Rachel rolled her eyes as she walked off around the corner. On the stars there were many competion,more than usual. Tonight it was quiet,not much going on;it was a sunday so they didn't expect much. 

'Hey Mick?' Sky asked,turning to him reaching fidgeting with her high leather boots. 

Mickey looked up,trying to locate any successful buyers. 'What?' he was always stubborn like that.

'Maybe we should get a pimp,you know? Carlos reall-

'We work for our fuckin' selves Sky. If we get a pimp,we get nout. No money,no nothin'. I ain't being someones bitch.' Mickey wafted his blue tank top as it was starting to get fucking hot,he didn't know if it was just the air or the irritating niggle in his brain. 

'There's our rent right there.' Sky mumbled,pointing to behind Mickey. Mickey turned instantly looking to what the blonde girl was now gaping at. When he saw the lotus his eyes widened,not only that he saw a dash of red. Sky jumped squealing as it was the best offer they had seen all week. However the guy looked fucking hot and there was no way in the world he was gay. 

'He's not gonna want me? He ain't fuckin' gay.' Mickey mumbled,straightening himself up as the car pulled up less than 5 meters away. 

Sky slapped the back of his head,pushing him forwards towards the redhead and his car. 'Are you serious? He shouts gay! Fuckin' get over there.' she slapped him once again,which was usually her thing that she did when she saw a good deal. So Mickey went a head. 

Rolling his shoulders and flexing his jaw he made it over towards the open window of the lotus. As he approached it he saw nothing but....beautiful...fuck he couldn't think like that. This was business,ans only that. No kissing,no talking about shit compliments,just a quick fuck and dash out. Damn this guy was hooooot.  
'Hey man,you wanting to get Lucky tonight?' Mickey winked as the redhead glanced up in shock of the voice. Mickey leaned against the window pane,his head poking through it slightly. The dash of green eyes made his heart clench slightly,but he shrugged it off. Just business,thats all it is. 

'What?' The redhead bit his lip and forced himself not to smile. The brunette was fucking hot,not the normal I want to fuck for one night guy-more like shag until I die kinda of dude. 

'You want company?' Mickey tried again,he was not wanting to loose this guy. Firstly he looked rich and he could get quite a bit of money out of him,and secondly he was hot and it wasn't often Mickey got someone decent...never mind to die for. 

'Urm no,not really. I just wanna know where a hotel is?' 

'Do I look like a fuckin' tour guide?' Mickey snarled,his whole 'come on' act failing all at once. 

Ian smirked,leaning back in his chair. 'No,you look like a hooker.' 

Mickey raised his eyebrows,watching as the smirk of the redhead grew even wider. That fucker. There was something to him,that made it seem like home. Most guys would charm Mickey,talk nice to him do what he wanted,but this guy? No he was a fucker,he didn't give a shit about Mickey's hard talk at all. 

'5 bucks and I will tell you.' at least some money would be good. 

'What the fuck?' The red head sure didn't mind swearing thats for sure. In fact it was kind of turning mickey on. Turning around,as he knew what he was doing,he faced his back towards the car. 

'Gone up to 10 now,I mean I'm not the one who's lost here man,so we got a deal?' 

The redhead tapped his back,pulling him to turn around again. The smirk on his lips showed he was up to something,it was like it was burning a hole into Mickey's eyes. Nevermind that he heart- no stop thinking that shit. 

'How about...' he paused for a second,locking his eyes towards Mickey's. 'I pay you 300 bucks if you stay with me all night?' He nodded to himself as if he was proud of his deal. 

Mickey's head shot up with shock. 300 fuckin' bucks? Was this guy crazy?maybe crazy rich,but a whole night with Mickey,was he sure about this. Fuck it,that would pay the rent,also this guy was extremely attractive,he looked rich...there was that sense of feeling of home. So okay. ]

'Right on Firecrotch,lets do this.' He jumped into the other side of the car,a quick thumbs up towards sky as he slid into the seat. Now he was more close up,he knew he was screwed. This guy was more perfect than he could imagine,glowing skin,freckles splattered everywhere,his hair was flaming. Fuck. Mickey didn't know what to fucking do,all he knew was he was going to shag this fucker..rather hot fucker...and get his 300 bucks....and maybe linger around a little.


	2. you here on business or pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its poo-on my phone. Will edit tomotrow- i really wanted to give you a chapter. PLEASE TELL ME HOW IT IS,I NEED FEEDBACK AHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> more smut in the next chapter probs
> 
> is.it good?

'So what's your name?' the redhead turned,trying to keep his eyes on the road but failing miserably. 

Mickey smirked watching as the carrot tops legs were swinging to the sides slightly.  
'What you want it to be?' 

Ian gave him the glare of are-you-being-serious,he was having no shit. It freaked Mickey out a bit as mostly the guys he went with didn't give a shit about names,just getting a good fuck was what they wanted. 

Mickey felt safe,like the other man wouldn't shout it out to anyone,he didn't look like a cop even though his muscular figure could say differently. So whatever fuck it.

'Its Mickey,what about you carrot top?'

'Ian.' it was so nice to put a name to a very attractive face,biting his lip Mickey nodded. 

the car stopped at a halt,Ian seemed to know where he was going so Mickey knew he was just saying he was lost to get him in the car. That fucker. 

Ian stepped out nudging the brunette out of the car. As Mickey clamped his eyes to his surroundings he saw nothing but,money more money. It was a glistening cathedral of rich people and be was stood there in a fuckin tank top. 

Ian was taller than Mickey anticipated,not a bad tall because Mickey did want to climb him like a tree. However he hoped that Ian wasn't a bottom because how could he over power that fucker. And hell he did look good in fitted suit. 

The taller boy noticed Mickeys glances and slight fidgeting so he grabbed at his hand and dragged him towards the doors of the building. 

'Holy shit.' Mickeys voice echoed through the massive space of the lobby,heads turning in disgust at the dirty boy. mickey literally didn't give a shit and stole a couple of grapes from a nearby table. 

Watching Ian smirked as he was interested and fascinated by Mickey. As they approached the desk,Mickeys cheeks filled with grapes,the receptionist straightened up like he was in the military,at one point Mickey was scared that Ian was some kind of royalty...that would be hot. 

'Mr Gallagher,the penthouse it open for you,here are your keys.' he placed the keys in Ians hand,before escorting them towards the lift. 

'oh,penthouse how impressive.' mickey snarled sarcastically,receiving a beaming grin from Ian. That smile was kinda getting on his nerves as it gave him a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. 

the lift was giantic,Mickey actually believed it was the size of his apartment,fucking rich people. Everyone was treating Ian like he was Gods gift who the hell is he. 

'fuckin hell,this could fit 50 people in here!' Mickey laughed shoving at Ian to look around the space his mouth a gape. A woman stood with them scowled at him abd his over enthusiasm. 

noticing this Mickey frowned but before he could say anything he was being pulled out of the lift and into a corridor. 

After the struggle of opening the door they both stepped in,Ian was unimpressed by the room but Mickey stood still shocked at how big everything was. Jesus Christ this guy was loaded. Noticing a open roof he stepped out glaring out at the view. 

'You got a well nice view man.' 

'I wouldn't know,i don't go out there.' Ian was releasing himself from his tie,sitting down on the chair behind him. 

'What you got a fuckin penhouse for?' Mickey walked back in sitting himself up onto the desk Ian was sat at,messing all the papers which were stacked up. 

'I'm scared of heights,hey your sat on my fuckin faxes man.' Ian pushed Mickey slightly,pulling the papers from the ass he so longed to claim. 

'Thats a first for me.' mickey grinned,a sparkle twinkling in his eyes. 'So what you wanna do?' he sat himself on Ians lap,his legs straddling him against the chair. 

'Maybe we should talk.' The answer shocked Mickey,was this guy being serious. However it was 300 bucks he was earning,and the redhead had that shit feeling of cuteness in him and mickey hated it. It made him do shit he never would do. 

'talkin? Right. You here on business or pleasure?.' this was like asking him about the weather was he even going to get anything tonight. 

'Business,but i am guessing there's a hint of pleasure.' Ian winked,his eyebrows raising a little. 

'Is that so?' 

Ian nodded a smirk rising,his hands resting on Mickeys hips as he was still straddling him. 

'what about boyfriend? Husband? Any of shit in your life?.' mickey asked as most of the time he was fuckin closeted men with wives. 

Ian shook his head,but he had a hint of anger in his eyes. He started to elaborate,'i did have a boyfriend,but cheating on me was his speciality.' 

'Ah,so you want to forget that fucker? I'm good at that.' Mickey ran his hands along Ians chest,the abs brushing against his tattooed fingers. Ian gulped but the feeling of fingers on his chest made his dick twitch. 

'what do you do?' 

'everything.' Mickey replied,unbuttoning the white shirt which was hiding Ians chest. 'But...no kissing on the lips and no face to face fuckin'.' lowering himself from Ian's lap he started to unbuckle the gingers belt,the bulge in his pants made it clear he had a massive dick. Mickey could feel himself getting hard at the thought. 

'thats seems reasonable.' Ian smirked tugging at Mickeys hair as he kissed his way down to Ians cock. 

'Damn Gallagher.' Mickeys eyes widened at Ians large member,Jesus it was big. Ian seemed proud of himself,his face moaning as he felt lips touch the tip. The sensation rising up.in his stomach. The hair tugging continued as his moans vibrated through the air,Mickey grinned around his cock as he loved the sound of a very vulnerable redhead under him. 

 

Ian woke up after more than 3 rounds of hot and mouth watering sex. They started out with Mickey bent over the coffee table,Mickey didn't want to admit it but it was the hottest sex he had ever experienced. The next too resulted in cum all over the sheets,both didn't give a shit as they were laid in the bed. 

The phone was ringing from the other room waking Ian,he glanced over to a sleeping Mickey. He was laying on his stomach his care back still lingering with sweat. He looked so peaceful,his mouth drooling and his eyes fluttering. Ian couldn't help but stare at the beautiful boy beside him. However it seemed to be a little creepy so he walked out popping a dressing gown on to go to the phone. 

'Hello?' he asked to the ringer,until he noticed it was Max. max his lawyer,was a total dick always trying to live Ians life.  
'Ian? Hows my car?' he sounded scared as Ian had run off with his car the night before. 

'It was good,yeh. No scratches or that shit so calm down.' he hadn't noticed that Mickey walked in yawning as he wiped his sleepy eyes. 

'Right Max can you send giles with the limo at 10. Right bye.' he put the phone down looking up towards Mickey who was just in a boxers,it was a rather pleasant sight. Okay Ian wished he could see it every day. 

'do people always do what you tell them?' Mickey asked sitting onto the table nearly knocking the food over. 

'Do you know there's chairs around a table?' 

'Calm down firecrotch.' Mickey obeyed anyway,he sat with his knees up pecking at the food which was on the table. It had been a while since he had seen in.his whole life. 

'I've gotta go to work,will you be alright?' Ian stood up,ready to go get changed for a shit and stressful day ahead.

Mickey laughed up to him,a pancake resting in his mouth. 'Yeh man,i don't need a fuckin keeper.' Ian just smiled but Mickey stopped him in his tracks once again with yet another question. 

'what do you do?'

' i sell companies.' Ian shrugged,Mickey could tell that the redhead didn't like his job. 

'cool man,hey can i use your bath before i go? Stink of shit man,and I'm sticky.' Mickey stood up slapping his chest at where a sticky patch was against his abs from the nights events. 

'Yeh course,don't drown in the deep bit,your quite small so..' Ian grinned. 

'fuck off!' Mickey flipped him off before walking into the enormous bathroom. He was using everything in this room.before he leaves,fucking hell yeh. 

After Ian was fully dressed in his usual suit and tie,the phone was once again ringing. It was Max asking if Ian remembered the deal he had to go that night. He said he had someone to come with him....yes it was Mickey. Ian had decided he was interested and wanted to know more about the older boy,so he created a deal. 

Mickey was singing in the bath,his headphones clamped in his ears,eyes closed so he didn't notice Ian leaning against the door frame. 

'I feeeeeel good. Dun dun dun i feeeeeel good!' 

Ian made his way over to the edge of the bath sitting only the side. mickey was oblivious to his presence or the fact that Ian was staring down at his bubbling chest. He grinned at the sight infront oh him,it was adorable.actually. The thug like boy was so child-like and innocent when he was alone,despite the tattoos which are on his knuckles,they were actually starting to grow on Ian.

shocking him up Mickey jolted seeing the redhead suddenly there,his cheeks grew red with blushing. That fucker was always making him do that. Ians eyes had that same look he did the night before,again he was up to.something. 

'What?' Mickey took off the headphones hiding his face in the water. Ian pulled him back up his face more serious now but he had a mischievous look in his green eyes. 

'I have a deal for you.'

'Whats that?'

'You stay with me for the whole week,at my beck and call. I will pay you on the Sunday.' 

Mickeys eyes gleamed up at him. Okay so a whole night was fucking crazy,a whole week? Was this guy mad. 

'What if i don't want to be at your beck and call? And hey your a handsome guy,you could get anyone for free.' Mickey shrugged removing his eyes from the lock Ian had over them. 

Ian stood up leaning against the wall. 'I want a professional,plus i find you interesting,so whats the damage?'. 

mickey lifted.his fingers,his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. 'Well a whole weeks worth is kind of alot,you might not beable to.afford it.' 

'name your price.' because it was obvious Ian could afford it. 

'4000.'

'2000' Ian bargained. 

'3000.' Mickey grinned raising one eyebrow. 

'Done,i will leave some money so you can get clothes,its.with my card.' Ian smiled as he walked out,he looked so fucking smug. Mickey actually squealed 3000 fuckin bucks for a week. That was all he fucking needed. Wait till skylar heard about this. However it did niggle him about why the hell Ian was willing to.do this. 

'Hey whats wrong with my clothes!' Mickey shouted,rubbing bubbles from his eyes. 

'They look like shit!' Ian called back slamming the door as he left. mickey laughed grabbing the nearby phone.which was near the bath. Ian was such a fucker...a rather willing rich fucker who happened to be attractive. 

dialling the numbers to his bestfriend he waited for her to answer. 

'Josh?' Mickey knew he had woken her she sounded like shit. 

'No fuckhead its Mickey,you never guess what the fuck has happened!'


	3. Mind your language it doesn't go with a suit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey needs to get a suittttt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3. There is not much Ian and mIckey together but the next one is all them I think. I am going by the film,so im going as that goes. I have slightly changed the characters of Vivian and Edward to fit Ian and Mickey as i didn't want to change Mickeys or Ians orginal characters!!!!
> 
> sorry for errors-will edit tomorrow  
> HOPE YOU ENJOYYYYYYYYYY please give me feedback,its a alot of helppp

Sky sat up,interested in what Mickey was talking about. Firstly she had too-he woke her up,this had to be good to spoil her sleep. Secondly he didn't come home that night,so something must of happened. 'What?' 

'You know the Redhead,the lotus guy? Well I'm sat in his penthouse in his bathroom which is the size of our whole fuckin' apartment.' Mickey laughed,he was actually excited that he was getting so much money at the end of this,a whole week was not going to be hard with Ian. Fucking,eating and spending money how hard could that be? 

Sky huffed and flopped down onto her bed. 'Have you just called me to brag,your such a Dick.' 

Mickey giggled,he actually giggled which he never knew he could do. what the fuck was he doing,he was in a bubble bath and he was giggling he was sure he was turning into a sap.  
'Listen Fuckhead,Guess what he's gonna give me?' 

'Herpes' she snapped back,laughing silently as she could feel Mickey's glare through the phone. 

Acting nonchalant Mickey stepped out of the bath,bubbles still sliding down his torso as he wrapped a towel around himself. 'Fuck off! No,he wants me to spend a whole week with him and he will give be 3000 Fuckin' dollars!' he was shouting now,but this place was so big it echoed through every single room. 

'Bulshit!,why would he want you?' 

To Mickey that hurt,because ever Since Ian had seen him in that car he had been thinking the exact same thing. It was a valuable question,why would Ian want a week full of a thug which FUCK U-UP tattoos who wears tank-tops to show off his muscles. 

'He just does alright? He doesn't want no romantic get-away and neither do I,so its fuckin' worth it.' Mickey snapped back,his thoughts were making him feel insecure and it didn't like it. He was always taught feelings were weak,thats why he never kissed a guy who talking girly shit with them,he couldn't go weak. Not in this world. 

'So did you get the money upfront?' Sky ignored the whole topic,she still had to pay Carlos for the drugs she had been taking. Plus the landlord would be on their asses. 

'300 bucks last night and he gave me more for fuckin' clothes.' Mickey slipped into his jeans,stealing a pair of clean boxers from Ian's drawers. The tank top he had was a little stained but he didn't give a shit he had a coat to hide it. 

'Sky I want you to come down to the hotel,its Beverly Hills Wiltshire. I'm leaving the 300,200 for that scum bag and 100 for the landlord alright? No more fuckin' drugs or i will kick your ass.' Mickey demanded,he felt like her parents at times like this. Even though Sky had rescued him and taught him nearly everything he needed to know about his job,he still felt like he was helping her out more.

As Sky jotted down the adress mumbling to herself,Mickey noticed a wafting note underneath the creditcard. It read:

Go Buy a suit. I have a meeting tonight and I expect you to come.- Ian

Mickey sighed,he fucking hated suits. They reminded him of funerals and weddings,both in which he despised. Suits were constricting,they made you look to posh. Mickey knew he wasn't a high class guy so he just felt like he was pretending,like he was trying to be them when in fact he actually didn't want a chance to be them. 

'Sky?'

'Yeh Mick.' 

'Where the fuck can I buy a suit in Beverly hills?' Mickey bit his lip,pocketing the money before heading towards the door. 

'Rodeo Drive baby!' She screamed almost,her voice brightening all of a sudden. 

With that Mickey hung up,as he left the room he had realized he had forgotten the stupid keys but this place would have spares for sure so he shrugged. As he reached down stairs he once again had a full blown audience they stared at him as he placed gum into his mouth,chewing loudly so they could all hear him. The familiar face at the desk from the night before glanced up taking in full view the scruff ball infront of her. 

'This is for my friend Sky Durden,she will be here soon. Make sure she fuckin' gets it,and don't open it!' Mickey called back as he walked out stealing yet again a bowl of grapes. People scowled at him like he was an abomination, Mickey however started to find this rather entertaining. 

The street seemed to have the same impression on Mickey,they were all glaring at him like he had robbed a bank or something. Even if he did have tattooed knuckles and dirty look to him,he did have a lot of cash and no matter what those assholes were thinking he was spending it. 

As he walked down the street he caught his eye on a shop which looked like a high head type of shop,somewhere Ian probably bought all his suits from so Mickey stepped forward into it. Slamming the door behind him with his foot the shop assistant jumped in shock. Mickey scanned around pulling at clothes as he walked by,the woman approached him noticing the slander tattoos which rested on his hands. 

'May I help you sir?' she tried to smile,but the man infront of her was chewing like a teenager and giving her a smirk which she knew he was putting on. 

'I need a suit.' He snapped back,walking over to a manikin which was wearing a tux. Anything will do,it was just a suit. 'How much is this?' at least he was being some what polite. 

The woman frowned as turned back to the girl behind the counter before turning back to Mickey. 'I don't think it would be your type.' That bitch. 

Mickey laughed loudly,still fiddling with the hem of the tux. He tried not to shout as he knew he had to get a suit or the redhead would grill him,that fucking bitch was pulling his leg and he wanted to hit something. 'I didn't ask if it was my type,I asked how much it was?' 

The woman behind the counter shot her head up before speaking. 'It's very expensive.' The bitch infront of him nodded in agreement,looking him up and down a disgusted face she pulled as she saw the stains on his shirt. 

'I don't think we have anything for you here.' 

'I have fucking money to spend here.' Mickey snapped back,his anger bursting to come through but he held it back calmly. Years and years of pratice was finally paying off. 

'You are obviously in the wrong place,you don't belong here.' The woman smiled a evil smirk,encouraging Mickey more to shout. Instead of the anger it gave him hurt,life time of people saying that and he still couldn't act like it was nothing. The woman was right,he didn't belong here but he needed a fucking suit. The woman nodded pointing towards the door for him to leave. As he did he flipped them off,mouthing 'Fuck you' and he stormed down the street. 

Great,he didn't have a suit,he felt like a bitch for getting a bit upset over some rich chick in a store. Ian was going to be pissed when Mickey turned up in his tank top and jeans,how elegant he would look at a dinner table. Mickey didn't speak to anyone,and if they tried he was not going to stop himself from swearing and punching a few faces. Good old Milkovich violence. That sure would turn heads. 

The hotel was still packed,but Mickey couldn't be arsed in trying to annoy anyone so he walked over to the lift. Until that was a dude was stopping him his arm jolting him to a stop. 

'What the fu- 

'May i help you sir?' The guy was tall,like he was a body builder in a suit. He had grey hair which matched his short beard,Mickey didn't feel under attack as he was adressed as 'Sir' but really he just wanted to go upstairs and grab his things,probably tell Ian he didn;t belong here and was a waste of his money because if he couldn't get a suit how the hell could he last a week. 

'I'm going to my room.' 

'You're a guest here?' He looked at Mickey,he didn't seemed shocked at that point. Which was a first as everyone was pushing him away because lets say he was way to common.

'I'm with....Gallagher.' Shit he should of said Ian. 

'Ian Gallagher?' The guy asked,Mickey looked down at his name tag which read 'Mr Thomas' so he could actually put a name to a face. Mickey nodded as Ian's name was spoken,shit was he going to get chucked out plus he had forgotten his keys. 

Mr Thomas grabbed his arm,pulling him towards a some-what office. Mickey struggled trying to get out of his grasp. 'What the fuck now,Jesus christ.' 

'I wouldn't struggle sir,we just need to chat.' His voice was firm,like he meant buisnees so Mickey just went in. The room was massive as expected,everyone was here. 

Mickey jumped onto the chair seated near a desk,his legs hanging over the arm,Mr thomas just stared before resting himself against the table. 'What's your name?' 

'Mickey.' Mickey was fiddling with his fingers,trying to make up a reasonable excuse in which he could tell Ian that he had to leave. If he told the shit about the suit,he would look weak,and hell was he doing that. 

'Mr Gallagher is a very special guest. As he is,we think of him as friend.So any friend of his,we treat like him. I assume you are a relative?' Mr thomas asked,Mickey was biting the side of his fingernail. Shit had Ian even come out gay,had he told anyone. Mickey didn't want to do that job for him,so he just nodded thinking that was all that the guy was going to say,until he came out with another question. 

'You must be his...-

'Brother.Yeh brother.' Mickey stumbled,shit they probably knew that Ian didn't have a brother called Mickey. Shit what if he didn't even have a brother. oh shit,he had fucked up now. By the look on Mr thomas' face it seemed believable. 

'When Mr Gallagher leaves I hope not to see you here again?' 

Mickey bit his lip and nodded. 

'please could you at least where appropriate clothing.' He added,his eyes rolling over Mickey's clothes in disgust. Mickey sat up straight,whipping out the bundle of notes which should of been spent by now.

'See thats what I have been trying to fucking do,but the bitches in the store wouldn't help me. I need a suit for tonight,and the woman just didn't help me.What the fuck do I do?' He clenched the money,dropping it in his lap so his head was in his hands. 

'A suit? Right my son has spares,you look his size. Come with me,' Mr thomas,walked towards the door,Mickey still not moving an inch. 

'What the fuck you helping me for?' Why was he even helping,Mickey was some poor shit with nothing. he didn't belong here remember. 

'Just come,and mind your language it doesn't go with a suit.' He laughed,as he walked away Mickey following behind trying to gather all the dropped money. 

 

Ian finally got to the hotel dressed and ready for his dinner with his enemy rival Dean Lewis. Dean was trying to bid on a company Ian was also getting,so Ian knew he had to beat this guy down,he had been doing it for years and he wasn't going to stop there. However Max had said that the guy was a old fart and was kinda feisty,so Ian knew the right person to bring with him who was equally fiesty. Mickey. Hopefully he had a suit,he didn't mind the old bad boy look Mickey had,but Dean would just rip him apart and he didn;t want a fight breaking out. 

As he rang up the hotel room phone Mickey picked up after two rings. 'Hey Mickey,you want me to come get you?'

'Hey Firecrotch,nah it ain't a date or nothin' I will be down in the lounge in like 2 seconds.' Mickey hung up quick,running to the lift. The suit was clung to him like a bitch,and it didn't feel right.However it would be nice to Ian in one again,and he wouldn't mind ripping him out of it either. 

Ian nodded smiling at Mickey's tendency to act all I-don't-care shit he pulled,Pulled out of his thoughts he bumped into Mr Thomas on the way there. 'Hey...uh Mr Thomas.' He said,a smile on his face,this guy always looked mean but he was a softy underneath. 

'Call me John,its fine. I..Uh bumped into your brother today,to give him a suit.' 

Ian frowned,brother? Had mickey told him that,or was he just amusing. Plus why was he giving him a suit,he swore he had told Mickey to buy one. Either way atleast he had one. 

'Well both know Mr-tho- John,that he is not my brother.' Ian winked as he made his way towards the lounge leaving John with a rather confused and surprised look on his face. He had never guessed the Gallagher to be gay,never mind with someone as thug and poor as Mickey. 

The lounge was packed full of people,all laughing at shit jokes and drinking shit champagne. Ian looked around not even noticed Mickey stood almost a few meters behind him. 

'Gallagher.' Mickey's voice was slightly husky,he tapped on Ian's shoulder,admiring the fine ass the ginger held. The temptation to fuck him was right there,but that would be probably under public indecency. Ian jolted around at the voice,his heart warming to the tone. His eyes widened as he saw a totally knew Mickey,he stood there a suit clasped to his body,his skin was clean and glowing some-how. His hair was gelled,even though he liked it sexed up Ian's mouth dropped with shock. Mickey looked fucking perfect,his smiled up at Ian,nudging him to stop staring. Not like he was staring at the lean body of the redhead or anything...pfft. 

'You gonna keep staring or we gonna do this shit?' Mickey laughed,pushing Ian forward towards the dining area.Ian smiled at the heart warming swears,which for some reason he had grown to love, However he knew that Mickey didn't want anything more,and neither did he. but There was a 100% chance of ripping that suit of tonight,that was for sure.


	4. Damn Gallagher.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im poo at writing smut- so sowwie if its poo
> 
> I HOPE U LIKE IT
> 
> IM GETTING ATTATCHED TO THIS FIC NOW,I JUST OTCGVH AH SO GLAD FOR THE CROSSOVER LULULULULU
> 
> TELL ME WHAT U THINK SO FAR

Finally reaching the table they had book;without the temptation of stripping eachother from their clothes and fucking the night away senseless.They managed to get there in a orderly fashion,one in which Mickey wasn't swearing in every sentence. Dean and his son Craig were waiting at the table,mostly looking angry as this whole thing was built on anger and dishonesty. 

Ian tensed up,his shoulders lowering to make his body look more upright,Mickey noticed this and glanced around nervously,why was Ian getting all shaky and tense? Was they supposed to be like that.

'Dean.' Ian spoke calmly grabbing the other mans hand into a shake. Dean didn't look to happy to hold Ian's hand but business was business,and by the look of his age he had been doing it for a long time. 

'Ian.' Dean spoke with an annoyed tone,great. Craig was glaring at Mickey,Ian could tell straight away it wasn't an disgust look but a look of lust. Mickey however was oblivious to it all,still pacing his eyes around scowling at how the rich people actually ate. This was way to new for him. 

Ian took him away from his roaming as he introduced him to the others. 'This is Mickey.' they all opened their hands for him to shake,a very eager Craig to matter of fact. Mickey shook his head,debating whether or not to take their hands but he didn't. He walked away noticing Ian's grin in the corner of his eye,he had noticed that too...the way Ian would just look at him and look like he was taking it all in. Like he saw right through him,that's what shook him up a bit,Ian could see through him,through his anger his bitterness. Fuck he was screwed. 

'Let's sit gentleman.' Craig gestured to the seats,Mickey already sitting in one of them as they did so. Ian sat next to Mickey feeling a unfamiliar sense of over protectiveness,like if Craig even just touched Mick,he would be jealous like a bitch. Shit,he had to focus,and not on those deep blue eyes Mickey had and he could stare at all fucking night. 

As the waiter came over,a salad placed infront of each of them,Mickey rolled his eyes. He could of guessed he was eating shit food tonight,rich people always wanted to be healthy acting like they can't afford health care-hey if Mickey was rich he would eat like a fucking dog,no wasting money in his house. 

Ian leaned over,his eyes not leaving the two men across from them. 'You don't have to eat it Mick,just pretend. I will get you some hot dogs later.' 

With that Mickey's heart warmed strangely,he wanted to get rid of it. Or run away,but there was something about Ian which wanted him to stay longer. It wasn't the fact he was buying him hotdogs later,even though that was a good point hot dogs were fucking delicious,it was that Ian was meant to be this rich shit who didn't care about anyone. And yet he was helping Mickey,he was this kind and generous guy. 

'So Ian,we have decided to higher our bid.' Dean started,the corners of his mouth still lingering with salad cream. Mickey scoffed,but received a kick under the table by Ian,it was kinda fun trying to hide that around the table,so he stomped him back his face holding a fake smirk. 

'That's all good Dean,but I locked the files and payments you can't get in.' Ian replied,his whole face filled with annoyance but a smile was still there from the kicking and nudging fight he and Mickey were seeming to have under the table.

Dean let out a laugh,causing Mickey to stop and eat a piece of bread so he could distract himself. He could see in Ian's eyes that he really didn't want to be here,that this guy was asshole and he hated the fuck out of him. 'Oh so now you have little positions in your pocket have you?'

'You are not your brother Ian!' Craig butted in,there was a lot of people about so their shouting was probably normal level. Mickey watched as the argument brewed up,Ian was shifting in his seat he was obviously effected and his eyes saw red...but he was not going to cause a scene there. It had been years since a fight had happened with him and that was with his brother. 

Ian stayed quiet,sneaking a couple of glances towards a straightening up Mickey. Mickey didn't know why but he didn't want this dick to say shit personal to Ian. It had clearly hit a nerve with him,and her seriously didn't want a pissed off Redhead upstairs. 

'They might as well call you Frank Gallagher,you know after your worthless dad!' Dean shouted,standing up his face filled with anger. Seriously Ian didn't even know how the whole conversation had run out of control,he was hoping at some point Mickey would step up because he sure couldn't do this on his own. 

Mickey listened to the interaction,not even believing of who's name he just heard. Wait..Frank...Gallagher. He had heard that name,was it the fucking drunk who lived a couple of blocks from him back in southside...wait. Ian was a fuckin' southside Gallagher. What the hell. 'Frank Gallagher is your dad!' Mickey inserted his own input spitting out his bread in shock of hearing that. 

Ian ignored him,and stood up sharply. 'I don't need Lip alright. Plus Frank Gallagher isn't even my real dad,so you can shove that up your fuckin' ass. I am getting this company,whether you like it or not.' His nose was flaring,and Mickey stumbled up against the sudden outburst. Dean and Craig watched and shook their heads as they walked away. The relief of them leaving let Ian breath for atleast a second,but once he got angry he couldn't stop. 

Craig waltzed back over before Mickey could even say anything to Ian. 'Hey Mickey,could look with this guy,it seems he's messed up his medication for today. ' Ian's head shot up,anger filling his eyes. Before he could raise his Fist Mickey was dragging him away towards the doors of the dining area. He had no clue what Craig was going on about with medication,but surely he would of seen Ian taking medication? It obviously wasn't serious if he hadn't said anything. 

They walked in silence towards the lift. Ian was still shaking from the argument,his fist still clenched ready for attack. He was scared Mickey was going to run away,as soon as anyone had noticed his condition they did. Bipolar was a hazard to them,they believed he was just going to pull them down. Ian even thought that,he nearly lost everything until Lip had one of genius ideas,but even he left. 

The lift was empty,mickey was fidgeting like normal waiting to form the right words to say because right now it was way to tense to joke. Ian followed in behind him,pressing the button so the doors closed,he was looking at Mickey mischievously like he was planning something. mickey couldn't look away,not like he wanted to. The lift was way to hot,and Ian was certainly way to hot. It was all so enclosed and Ian's gaze just wanted him to ride him more. 

It was like Ian had been reading his thoughts,he was shoved suddenly against the walls of the elevator,his back clanging against the wood. Ian's breath was hot and tickly and he was trailing rough kisses along Mickey's neck. The whole fast motion had suddenly hit mickey,hit hard on already pressing against his pants. Ian could feel it,his hand gripping against his cock causing him to moan even louder. Mickey was vulnerable,he couldn't let Ian take all the control like this. 

Pushing the taller boy away from him,finding some space to stop the lift from moving. He jammed Ian against the wall,placing his own slippery kisses against the freckled skin. Ian gripped tight,ripping Mickey's blazer off him and opening his legs so Mickey could remover himself better. Slipping his leg between Ian's and finding the right position,he roughly and very hungrly unbuttoned Ian's shirt. 'Fucking suits man.' he grunted,finally releasing the redhead from his shirt only to grind his crotch on Ian's to rub their cocks together. It was over pants but hell it felt good when Mickey rolled his hips once more. Ian was letting out moans,which he wanted to hear over and fucking over. 

Ian bit his lip,bending his head to bite down on the brunettes neck. Pulling at Mickey's shirt,he stripped him down tugging at his hair as he did so. Ian was wishing he could just kiss those moaning lips,the way Mickey was arching his back and chewing at his lip was not fucking helping. So he took control. Grabbing at Mickey's belt loops he slammed him against the back of the elevator,Mickey's face was now squished against the wall but he wasn't complaining when Ian was suddenly yanking his pants down his hands slipping beneath the waist band of his boxers. Mickey groaned as he felt the redhead press against him,he could feel the warm skin against his back..it felt weirdly beautiful and peaceful..like it belonged. 

Ian wanted to prepare mickey,but this was going to be fast. He needed this,he was angry and angry and rough sex is what he needed. So placing a couple of soft strokes against his dick he moaned loudly through the noises of Mickey's heavy breathing and quiet whimpers. Mickey braced himself against the walls,one arm behind his back from where Ian was still holding him and one above his head to keep him steady. 

Within the passionate moment Ian filled Mickey's ass with himself. Starting off with a couple of small thrusts so he could at least let Mickey adjust he moaned at the perfect feeling. Grabbing at Mickey's hips he picked up the pace,he longed to see mickey face to face but he wasn't going to cause fuss right now. Mickey's eyes were almost rolling back as he felt Ian's large dick inside of him,each slam hitting his sweet spot which sent him into a world of ecstasy and sensation. 

'Fuuuuuuck Ia-umph' Mickey mumbled against the wall,the thrusts starting to pelt him now more than ever. Ian was gripping at his hips,leaving bruises but that was sort of what he wanted...to mark Mickey. Throwing his head back as the feeling was starting to build up in his stomach,he wasn't going to last long not when Mickey was whimpering and moaning so fucking much. 

Mickey stole a quick glance back just to atleast see what was pounding into him,to see if it was actually real. Ian's eyes were closed,his mouth open to let out his deep moans,Mickey could say it was beautiful...but it was more than that. He didn't want to admit it and he wasn't going to,but when Ian was pounding him like this he couldn't help wanting to turn around to face him,but he couldn't/ 

He cried out at each slam,the sweat beaming on his body like a layer of clothing. He was hardly resting himself up on the wall as Ian was going full ahead. 

'Fuck,Mick...Oh god i'mgonna-

'Shit.shit.shit.'

They were both so there,the sensation high up in their chests. It hurt of how amazing it felt,like nothing else mattered but this moment. Then Ian was the first to blow,he screamed out,tensing up inside Mickey. 'Shit Mick.' 

Hearing his name topped him off,Mickey couldn't help but release him self,the liquid falling on his chest and Ian's hand he hadn't realised from gripping on his cock. Fuck,that was surreal. 

'Jesus Gallagher,People have gotta get you pissed off more often.' Mickey tried to catch his breath,his hands still weak from his hold. It took a while for them both to actually start moving. Ian finally slid out of him,a smug smiling breaching on his lips. Mickey slapped his chest with the back of his hand,the cheeky fucker and his smugness. 

'Shit that was good.'Ian spoke his breathing hitched as he pulled up his suit pants. Mickey did the same,nodding shaking his head slightly. Ian looked up,fiddling with his top as he pulled it on. 

'What?' he asked,his innocent eyes watching as Mickey slid into his clothes,his hair sticking up in all directions. His clothes were all bunched up and his tie was swinging around his neck,it was a fucking hot mess. Ian's was the same,it was hot fiery mess and Mickey was tempted to run his hands through it,he smiled looking down at Ian's red lips...it was like for a moment he wanted to kiss them. He couldn't of course,he wasn't falling for Gallagher,he couldn't fall in love. That shit was all fairytale shit. However the green eyes confused infront of him was kind of heart warming and palm sweating. 

'Not many people surprise me Gallagher,but you do.' He didn't really speak to people like this,but Ian seemed homely,and there was a strange feeling in Mickey's body which made him wanna talk. 

'That's lucky,many people surprise me.' Ian laughed,pressing the button to let the lift start moving again. He grinned up at Mickey,his pants still wet and sticky from what had happened. He had decided that,that was the hottest and far best sex he had..ever. 'And nice boxers Mickey,I wonder where they came from.' 

'Fuck off Firecrotch.' Mickey laughed,slapping Ian's ass as the doors opened,there would be sure a round two coming their way.


	5. Room service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeh still going with the film but obviously i have changed it,i wanted some actionnbnnnn 
> 
> will edit is later lul
> 
> tell me watcha think

2 hours after a continuing state of fucking and moaning throughout the hotel room,Mickey was still waiting for Ian to get back. At the end if their last round;sweating and trying to grasp breath, Ian had decided to leave the room for a while. It wasn't because he was angry but he usually did this,he always went downstairs for no particular reason. Mickey tonight was very interested and in a state of boredom so he got up,still in a dressing gown he had found,and wondered out of the room to find him. 

squinting as he walked over to the now opening lift he saw the lift boy,he would know where Ian was. The service in the hotel worshipped Ian,he was basically their god as he was paying a shit load to be there  
'Hello Sir how may i help you?' it still hadn't set in the whole 'sir' thing,Mickey was used to fuckhead or dicksquat. 

biting his lip he stepped into the lift,his feet were freezing as he was a idiot and forget some shoes. 'Er yeah,you know where Ian Gallagher is?'

'Why yes sir. We like to make sure ou-

'shut up with the bullshit,can you take me to him?' Mickey wavered his hands determined to stop the lift boy from speaking about how much they loved Ian,how much the hotel respects him. 

'Certainly sir.' he pressed onto the ground floor,typical Ian to have gone all the way down there. Mickey swayed watching the numbers of floors decrease,wishing he had some kind of power to make it all go quicker.

As the ding sang out,the doors opened to the marble floors of the lobby. The lift boy pointed to a familiar room,the dining room and nodded for Mickey to go forward. Was Ian having a late night snack and not inviting him that fuc-

That's when he heard it. The soft notes floating through the air,the sounds were like raindrops they were light and harmless but they soaked into your skin. At first Mickey thought it was the jazz guy who liked to play while people ate,but as he opened to door he saw the glow of red. 

Ian was sat a thin un-Ian like t-shirt clasped to his chest,he was wearing a pair of grey joggers as he sat beside the old grand piano. Mickey took in the sight,he had to admit a relaxed and messy haired redhead was a lip-biting-hard on maker. There was no doubt about that.

Ian hadn't noticed his entrance and was engulfed in the beautiful music he was playing. He long delicate fingers(which were so gentle but could be rough as fuck on your skin) danced over the keys,like he was fucking born to it. The song sounded familiar like a song Mickeys mum used to sing,but he couldn't quite grasp it. His heart clenched as he watched Ian sway with the notes. This was all so sappy for a Milkovich.

'Is there anything you can't fuckin' do Gallagher?' mickey wanted it to come out in his usual tone,but his voice had other ideas and made it as soft as the music. 

Ian jumped in shock,the music jolted as Ian hit a couple of odd notes. 'Don't sneak up on me Mickey,Jesus.' he laughed abit after that so Mickey knew that he wasn't still angry about dinner. 

Mickey walked closer positioning himself against the keys,he was now standing between Ians legs. The redhead gleamed up at him,his heart fluttering as Mickey had terrible sex hair and he looked cute in a dressing gown which fell over his hands. 

'What you grinning at?' mickey looked down to the direction of Ian's eye sight. The gown was massive on him,okay so it was draping along the floor a tiny bit. 'Fuck off!' 

Ian let out a genuine laugh that gave Mickey the impression it was a rare action. Mickey smirked raising an eyebrow towards the taller boy. He tapped his fingers along the top of the piano. 

'You know firecrotch,I never had sex on a piano before.' he looked down,his eyes never leaving Ians. Ian beamed ideas were literally booming in his head,he stood up grabbing at Mickeys waist to move himself forward.

Mickey gasped as he felt suddenly very close to Ian. They noses were nearly touching and their breathing was rhythmic music together. Ian bit his lip as he roamed his eyes of Mickeys features. His eyes were like oceans,and just like boats he could get lost in them and never come back. 

the hitch in Mickeys breathing broke the silence. As hr looked towards the other boy he didn't know what to do. Life times training of not getting too attached and not becoming weak,and here he was at a moment of pure bliss but beginning. If he kissed Ian now he knew that at the end of the week a piece of his heart would be missing. Those pink pump lips were calling him out,and he fucking wanted to continue. He wanted to grab onto Ian and crash their lips together till they bled,but he was not a toy. He may be a fucking prostitute but couldn't just let Ian in to be left. 

Ians eyes were looking longing more than ever,and even though he knew that Ian was this loving guy...he couldn't. The want was there,the need was there. But Ian was successful,he was something in the world he couldn't have a sideline of Mickey in his life. Mickey knew he wasn't good enough for him,he couldn't kiss him even if it was everything he wanted. 

Mickey pushed Ian away gently,his eyes tearing as this was everything he wanted and by the look of pain in Ians it was what be did too. It had only been a couple of days,and there was no way that was love...could it be? Fuck. 

'I'm gonna go back upstairs.' Mickey mumbled,trailing his fingers over the last keys. At this moment the heat and the passion was lost,he just needed to get upstairs so he didn't have to feel the craving for those lips.

'Mickey!' Ian cried out. He had no idea what he had done,one second they were good next Mickey had turned quiet and walked off. Maybe he was just tired they had been fucking alot. However Ian knew what he felt for Mickey,he saw it in the smaller boys eye but just a hint. 

Ian wasn't actually sure of what Mickey felt,all Ian knew was that he didn't want this week to end. He knew Mickey would leave and he would never see him again,never feel those lips against his skin. That scared him,over thr couple of days his heart had created this love,love for Mickey. It had chucked away the past shit he had,and made room for Mickey.

 

Mickey woke the sun beaming through the windows,the heat he had decided was comforting that he usually had beside he was not there. Getting up he looked around,noticing that nothing had moved or changed from when he had came back up the night before. Ian was probably pissed at him for leaving him downstairs like that,but how.could explain it..he was always shit with talking.

The front room area was covered in clothes which.Mickey had happened to leave around,Mickey smiled as he started to Ian was taking into his habit. The smile dropped when he noticed the redhead wasn't there,but he did leave a note. 

What ever I did last night,I'm sorry. I know you said no kissing and I went against it. Will make it up to you later on. 

p.s - stop eating all the pancakes you fucker. 

Mickey laughed at the last bit,because even though Ian sounded like he was crying in his note he still managed his usual Gallagher humor. 

Then the dinner from the night before clicked in his head. The frank Gallagher thing. Thinking back to his days in Southside he tried to remember the particular family of the Gallagher's.

he remembered the way that there was about a million of them. He remembered the fuck Lip,he hated him.after he fucked with Mandy,Ian seemed to aswell but he didn't have a clue why. They said lip was his brother,so Mickey tried his best to clear his mind for the redhead.

That's when he remembered. The little shit ginger was about two years below him,he remembered Mandy making some bullshit lie about a Gallagher raping her. Shit.

Mickey had tried to beat the crap out of Ian that day,he was going to bash his head in with a baseball bat and knock his teeth out. How could he not recognise the face of freckles. However Ian was more built and his hair was way more groomed and it was certain he was no and higher level of perfection...,but the question was how the fuck.could Ian not remember him? 

Suddenly a loud bang collided against the door. Mickeys heart sped up at the thought of it being Ian but he knew that Ian was living here too so he would just walk in. He didn't remember ordering anything and Sky hadn't rang to say she was coming by. 

'Who the fuck is it?' Mickey shouted slowly walking up to the door. 

'Room service.' the voice sang happily,it didn't sound right. Mickey slapped his body but he remembered he didn't have his gun. All that was at home,when working this job jt was easier to use your fists. 

Mickey waited,hoping that the fucker would just leave already. But the knocks grew louder.

'Alright,you are not getting a fucking tip for this.' Mickey unlocked the door and opened it to see a scruffy bearded man before him. Defiantly not room service.

'Hello Mickey.' the voice was cold,it sounded alike to Josh the dealer. Wait was that Josh the dealer? 

Mickey had no time to calculate as the gun which was tightly gripped in the other mans hand went swinging at his head. Mickey fell back smashing into the glass table which was resting against the wall,all of it shattering beneath him. The blood came down his face from the sudden and unexpected pistol whip,it had hit him.so hard his vision was at nothing so he slumped down in the glass.

Next thing he knew the sight he could barely see went totally black,he felt a few more punches to the gut and face but it all went numb from there. He was totally blacked out,and he fucking hoped Ian would.come back and kick that guys ass


	6. fuck you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeh this i hope is okaaaay no smut but will be i think next chapter so yeh
> 
> hope you like it,and i hope i kept in character!!!
> 
> send me feeeedbaaack

Ian's day was fucking boring,and stressful. Max wouldn't stop hounding him with questions about Mickey after Dean had mentioned something. The rest of the day he spent doing paperwork and trying not to think about what Mickey was doing back at the room. 

When he finally got back to the hotel his gut gave him a sharp pain,like something had happened or was going to happen. Those feelings Ian always looked out for because deep down he believed in that spiritual shit. 

The penthouse hallway was weirdly quiet as he was used to Mickey shouting about or trashy tv blaring out. As he reached the door he noticed it was open,which was fucking strange as he had seen how protective as conscious Mickey was. Then it hit him,maybe Mickey had finally left,maybe he had enough.

that was until he heard a grunt from the room. Pushing the door slightly open he heard the crunch of glass beneath it,it was showered over the cream carpet where the table used to be. 

'Er..Mickey?' Ian called out,stepping over the glass with caution. What the hell was going on. He heard a quick run into another room and the pad of feet. Okay this was weird. 

'Mickey!' Ian was more persistent now,his eyes taking in the large trashed room before him. The tables were flipped,clothes were thrown everywhere. 'Mickey what the fucks go on?' 

No answer. From the bathroom he heard a clang of objects,which he guessed was stuff from the medicine cabinet. Ian walked over the door and knocked lightly.

'Mickey whats up?' his voice was filled with concern because Mickey didn't seen the type to hide. 

'Fuck off!' mickey shouted. Even though in his head he was pleading for Ian to burst through. There was still blood lingering on his skin,and he was sure his arm was broken. 

'I'm not moving till you get the fuck out here Mick,just open the door at least?' 

'What do you not get about the words fuck off Gallagher?' Mickeys voice hardened as he gripped onto the sink,his ribs were killing and already starting to bruise. 

Ian sat by the door,removing his jacket and shoes so he could be more comfortable. 'Still not moving.' if Mickey was being stubborn then so could he.

Mickey looked into the mirror his skin painted red from the cut in his head and lip. He knew when he opened the door Ian would plant him with all the soppy shit and want to hold him or something. But he didn't want that,he couldn't show Ian he was weak,he couldn't show him he couldn't handle himself. However he was so weak he couldn't stand straight,his legs were weak and atleast Ian could help him to bed or something. 

'Fuckin' fine.' as he opened the door Ian fell backwards,he shot up as he noticed Mickeys face. 

'What the fuck Mickey?' Ian shouted,watching as Mickey flinched at the sound. 

'Don't worry about it. just fuckin stop shouting so i can go to bed.' Mickey walked past Ian before being stopped by a grip to his shoulders. 

Ians eyes were filled with love and concern which made Mickeys heart pump in his chest. 'What happened?' 

Mickey tried to move but Ian was strong,his muscles were up to their work. Gulping before thinking about what he was going to say,he looked up. All he saw from the taller boy was his crinkled frown and slightly parted mouth. mickey knew he could just stop this whole moment with a simple kiss,but Ian was stubborn and he wouldn't let a kiss stop what he wanted to know. 

gathering up some sort of momentum Mickey started. 'It was just- fuckin hell. Josh came over and he wanted money and i didn't have it so he beat the shit out of me. It wasn't like I didn't give some hits i ain't no weak bitch,he caught me off guard.' 

Ian turned Mickey to face him,cringing at the sight of Mickey hurt. He gently squeezed the smaller boys shoulders. 'Whos Josh? And Mickey i have tons of fuckin money why didn't you just give him that?' 

Mickey shrugged,leaning into the warm touch of Ians fingertips. ' Some drug dealer.' Ians eyes widened so Mickey was quickly in to explain.

'Not for me! For sky,shes my roommate he just knows me.' 

'Still Mickey why didn't you use my money,anything is better than being beat up?' Ian stepped closer,trying to locate all the bleeding points in Mickeys face. 

'Its not my money to give.' Mickey looked down,knowing full well the only reason he didn't give Josh the money because it was Ians money. Plus if he didn't take a beating he knew how Josh was,and he would take Ian down as he was seen as someone who Mickey 'cared' about. He had to keep telling himself that at thr end of this week that,that was it. No more Ian Gallagher. In his heart it hurt a bit,he didn't really want to leave Ian at the end of the week....but he didn't need to admit it either.

Ian just nodding like he knew Mickeys way of thinking. 

'Im gonna go to bed,my head fuckin' kills.' Mickey barely whispered stumbling as he tried to walk. Ian grabbed him before he fell,pushing him back to the bathroom.

Trying to struggle out of the Redheads grasp but he was always so fucking strong. 'Gallagher...' he groaned. 

'At least let me clean you up,you look like shit.' Ian chuckled,gripping harder trying not to hurt Mickey even more. 

Mickey didn't want Ian to clean him up,he didn't deserve that type of care. All his life he cleaned up his own mess,why did it have to start now. Ian was this guy who wanted to help everyone and he wanted to help Mickey even though Mickey was almost nothing to him. However Ians offer sounded appealing as his body ached and nothing sounded better than a damp cloth and soft fingertips. 

'Its fine,just let me fuckin sleep man.' Mickey pleaded,but once again Ian won him.over. Ian pulled Mickey into the bathroom to sit him on the toilet lid. 

Mickey had spilled all the medicine and bandages on the floor in frustration of searching but Ian didn't look effected or bothered at all,as he picked up the cloth from the rack and he filled up the sink. mickey looked down at his hands,ashamed that Ian was seeing him like this. 

Ian watched the sink fill half full and dabbed the cloth within it. Turning to Mickey he lifted his chin up so their eyes were at level. 'Even you Mickey, deserved to be cared for.' there it was again,Ians soft and heart wrenching words. Somehow he always knew what to say,always knew what Mickey was thinking. Mickey just bit his lip and kicked at Ians leg to continue with his doctory skills. 

The pain was still there as thr cloth dabbed at his skin. It was like Ian was a pro at this,he stuck his tongue out with concentration his eyes looking between the cuts and Mickeys. The sink was starting to turn a pinky colour as Ian continued to clear up Mickeys face. 

'You a secret nurse or somethin Gallagher?' Mickey asked,flinching as Ian started to clean into his deep cuts. 

Ian laughed balancing himself on his knees as he trailed the damp cloth through Mickeys hairline. 'No,its just growing up I got my fair share of cuts and bruises.'

Mickey felt guilt rise in his throat as he remembered wanting to kill Ian,he didn't understand how Ian hadn't realised it was him. Hell he hadn't even asked.so he it was the moment where it could all come together or it would show Mickey was some sort of loonie. 

'You are Southside aren't you?' Mickey finally asked feeling Ian stop with the cloth as he looked down towards Mickey. 

'Yeh. Born and bred.' he bit his lip,standing up to reach a dry towel to use on Mickeys face.

'You do know I am.too right?' 

'Oh,I know.' 

So all this long Mickey had been wondering about it and Ian already know. That fucker could of said something but no,him and his secret qualities. 

'Why the fuck didn't you say anything?' Mickey glared snatching the towel from Ians hands as he wasn't that of a weak bitch,he didn't need someone to dry his face for him.

Ian took the plug out of the sink before leaning against the side watching Mickey struggle to stand. 'I thought you already knew? Were lived like what-a couple of blocks away,how could i forget the neighbour hood thug?' he laughed after that noticing Mickeys mastered death glare. 

Mickey rolled his shoulders squaring up to Ian,he knew if they started a fight he would be out in about 2 seconds;he was slow and he was fucking tired. Ian chucked a box of antibiotics at his chest before pushing past him. 

'I am not a fuckin' pussy Firecrotch.' Mickey shoved back the box at the back of Ians head. Ian was acting like Mickey had never delt with a couple of bruises and cuts. 

Ian flipped him off walking to the bedroom,which Mickey didn't mind at all following him too. His feet hurt and still he didn't even think he could lie down with his ribs. When he reached the room Ian was already undressed and crawling into his bed. Mickey knew Ian wasn't going to fuck him because he knew Mickey was weak and could hardly speak never mind moan. 

the sleeping next to each other thing-without fucking was pretty weird to him. Mickey was no girl he was not going to spoon and tell stories which this guy. 

Ian lifted this quilt as Mickey reluctantly slumped himself in. Ian knew it was all act but a punch to the face was not worth the risk of asking. So he just stared turning the lamp off so it was pretty much darkness. It was around 10 oclock but he knew Mickey was stressed and hurt so it was good to sleep. 

'Stop staring Gallagher.' Mickey mumbled into his pillow,clutching at his side as it was starting to pinch like a bitch now. All of his hair was still bloody from before and it was all stuck up around the crown of it,it was adorably thug-like. 

'Told you,you should of took them antibiotics.' Ian lifted himself up on one elbow eyeing up thr huffing boy beside him. 

'Yeah. Yeah. Shut the fuck up would you.' Mickey turned his face away from Ian as his face along would distract him from sleeping and all he knew was he needed fucking sleep. 

Ian rolled his eyes and he could instantly feel Mickeys glare through the darkness.  
'How about....- Ian tapped his chin in thinking.

'Jesus Gallagher do you ever just like the sound of silence.' 

'Its nice when i hear you breathe,its calming.' Ian laughed,knowing how sappy that sounded and was initially proud of it.

Mickey groaned again,it was typical Ian to pull out the sappy card at this time. It was the first time anyone was even close to saying shit like that,but once again he had to put his walls up. Defence was his game. 

'Fuckin' sappy shit.' 

Ian knew that was Mickeys 'thankyou' but he wasn't sure,he hoped it was. Knowing that Mickey was a Milkovich told him that he couldn't just kiss him or tell him how he felt,Mickey was defensive he didn't let people in easily,he didn't want to show he cared because in his books that was weak. Milkoviches didn't do weak,however Gallaghers did. 

'Fuck you.' Ian chuckled into his Own pillow facing Mickeys pale back. He wanted to trail.his fingers along his smile,but was a hit worth it? 

Mickey lifted his head and the. Placed it back. His grin he hoped wasn't in sight of Gallagher because he would be fucked if the redhead would see it. 'Fuck you too.'

Mickey swore he felt his heart warm when he could feel Ian giggle quietly.


	7. dont do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errors will be sorted tomorrow!
> 
> shit chapter but i hoped you like it!!!!! 
> 
> feedback is what i neeeeeeeds

Mickey woke the next morning his head banging from a headache and a strange feeling of loneliness beside him. Cringing as his side which was still in ultimate pain,he noticed the empty spot beside him. What he didn't know Ian had gotten up two hours before to take his usual meds and also he could sleep for shit.

Mickey stumbled out of bed,his ribs crushing as the weight piled onto them. Lifting his shirt be saw the noticeable bruises forming in a purple and black colour. Shrugging it off he sent off to find Ian who was humming to himself in the kitchen area. 

'Mickey we are going to some shit horse race today,just borrow one of my suits for it.' somehow he knew Mickey was watching him dance around the kitchen trying to find some juice. 

'You're too tall man,the fuckin' arms would drown me.' Mickey stepped closer placing himself on a stool which was stood at the counter.

Ian laughed lightly before turning and giving him the just-do-it look. 'Roll the sleeves up no one is gonna notice.' he made it sound so easy,but Mickey didn't want o be stuck in all day again so he decided to go with it. 

 

\----  
The horse race track was full to the brim of people betting and bidding on the horses. Ian placed one bid with a ridiculous amount of money but Mickey knew that the redhead could afford it so he thought nothing of it. 

'Right so what we are gonna do is act civil with these guys,then go home and Fuck? So keep your temper on the down low today Mickey?' Ian whispered in his ear before greeting max and his wife who had suddenly appeared. 

Mickey grunted in response not really enjoying this whole thing at all. Max passed him a glass of champagne which he had no problem downing in a few seconds. 'Why don't I get you another drink Mickey,Ian you care to join me?' Ian nodded and squeezed at Mickeys biceps. Before leaving. 

now Mickey wished he just had grabbed Ian and made him stay because a hound of girls were now surrounding him.

'we always knew Ian was gay,how did you get him? Alot of guys line up for that you know.' one asked,her brown hair blowing with the absent wind. 

Mickey chuckled and grabbed at an abandoned glass of alcohol. 'Im not here to get him. I'm just using him.for sex.' with that he smirked as the new frowns and walked over to a spot the girls couldn't follow him to. Ian was still with max and it was starting to irritate him as for some.strange and unfamiliar feeling he wanted him there.

Ian and max walked over the the buffet table. Max oaused Ian from walking back after filling a glass with a brisk hand. 'Who is this Mickey then? Where you get him from.'  
Ian bit his lip,unsure of what to say incase Mickey didn't want him to say anything. 'why do you need to know?' he was acting all defensive and he didn't know why. 

'Because hes over there talking to Craig. I suspect hes just a spy,getting into your pants to know what are next plan is.' Max had obviously thought this through he was glaring at the sight of Mickey..

Ian couldn't help but feel the tinge of jealously towards Mickey and Craig.it was clear Craig wanted something from Mickey and not just a brief chat. Ian felt like Mickey was just for him,that he could handle seeing someone else with Mickey. No one else could give him what he did,well he hoped not.

'He's not a fuckin spy max.'  
'Then what is he?'

Ian bit his lip once more. 'hes a hooker. i picked him up at the Hollywood stars.' he didn't want to admit this to Max,because out of all people he knew Max would take advantage of this. 

Max stiffened in shock,'Wait so he fucks guys for a living?'

'yes.'

Max just nodded and made a secret mental note to himself as Ian walked off to speak to some other executive byers or sellers. 

Mickey had noticed Ians glares and told Craig to fuck.off and that he couldn't speak to him of he wanted. Ian obviously hadn't understood that,so he just stood by the tree sipping at the tangy alcohol. 

Max walked over a grin plastered on his face. Trailing his fingers along Mickeys arm he began to talk. 'different from Hollywood stars ay?' 

Mickey tensed,noticing that max knew about where he had come from and it hurt him. It hurt him knowing that Ian had told this guy openly about Mickey without him.saying so.

'Dont know what the fuck you're talkin about.' he retaliated. 

Max just laughed and leaned closer to Mickeys ear. 'Well if you are looking for a good time,you can call me. Once Ian is gone,im all open.' he laughed with made Mickey want to vomit in his mouth. 

'Fuck off.' is all he could.say.he wanted to beat the shit out of the guy but police were everywhere,and he couldn't be bothered with that shit. He had delt with guys worse than him,but nothing prepared for the hurt Ian made him feel. He felt so cheap like Ian had sold him off to his friends. He felt used. Not like he wasn't already. 

\---

entering the hotel room Ian asked the same question he had been all night. 'you okay Mickey?'

'Im fine why the fuck wouldn't i be?' he deepened,not caring for ians concerned eyes.

Ian tried to turn mickey but was shooved off in a instant. He had no clue why Mickey was acting strange. 'You have been quiet the whole ride home,whats wrong?' his voice was more permant now.

'You wanna know whats wrong?' Mickey turned his voice raising loudly. 'You told that dick Max who I was! He came on to me like i was fuckin hussy' he felt tears coming on because he really really didn't want to shout at Ian but the anger was bursting. 

Ian was shook back at the sudden outburst. 'No mickey,i had to tell him,he thought-

'No Ian! You didn't have to tell him shit! No one has ever made me feel so shit...in so long.' Mickey stormed into the bedroom quickly gathering his things into a bag. 'fuck you! You have no fuckin idea what i had to go through to get to where i am,just fuck you!'

he added as Ian tried to touch him.again.

'Im sorry Mickey! I didn't mean for him to know...i just. I don't want you to go.' his voice softened and he tried to search for Mickeys eyes but nothing came of it.

'Im.leaving,so can you just give me my fuckin' money. I'm not a toy Gallagher,you can not just pass me around to your friends!' Mickey pulled out his coat from under the chair pulling it onto his shoulders. He didn't want to leave,he wanted to stay more than anything. 

'Mickey... I..i don't want you to go.' 

'Too late.hey maybe i should fuck Craig showing how much a fuckin manwhore I am? You cant stop me?' Mickey laughed through his tears. He could see the pain in Ian but ignored it. He was not a toy. 

Ian looked down to his feet breathing in for a moment,before nodding and reaching into his pocket. 'I dont want you to go Mickey. just..please' but he was ignored.with a mouthed 'fuck you'.

Mickey could see the notes lying ontop of the couch,but it all seemed pointless now. He didn't want to be paid for being a failure,or a manwhore.he had been there what three days? 3000 was too much. So he left it,Ian had walked away so he left the room without picking up the notes at all. 

Ian walked back in expecting to see more than the money to go but yet again he was surprised Mickey had left sith nothing but his clothes. It was strange because Mickey looked so determined for that money and now he turned it down. Ian didn't feel like he could touch the money,it wasn't his. It was still Mickeys so he left it. 

the thoughts of Mickey lingered through his mind as he laid wide awake at 3 in the morning. He missed the swearing,the grunting even the slap around the head now and again. It was becoming clear that Ian was used to Mickey now. And even a couple of hours was showing that..the rain crashed down against the windows and the thunder roared along the sky,Ian just hoped to god mickey wasn't out there. 

Just as his eyes breached the trance of sleep he heard a bang at the door. At first he chose not to listen to it,but it got more persistent and louder Ian hauled himself out of bed just a pair of joggers resting on his hips. 

Rubbing his red rimmed eyes he opened to door,shockingly becoming face to face with Mickey. He was soaked wet through and his hair was dripping at the ends. 

'I...I'm sorry.' he mumbled his body shivering from the cold. 

'No I'm sorry,i didn't mean to tell Max he thought you were some spy and i just didn't know what to tell him.' Ian admitted pulling Mickey in my his arm and stripping him.from his drenched coat. 

'You hurt me' Mickey looked up,his eyes drawn to Ians sleepy bed hair an yawning lips. 'Dont do it again.' he demanded pulling off his stuck-to-him jeans.

Ian nodded his eyes never leaving Mickeys  
'I promise.' Ians was shocked to speak the worst. First Mickey had left his payment and knowing that the Milkovich was a street walker the amount of cash Ian wa offering was more than a months earnings. So why didn't mIckey take it? Surely he would knowing full well he earned it. 

Mickey had left but he didn't go to Craig.he went out behind the hotel.feeling sorry for.himself. He had snatched a bottle of jacks and downed half if it before noticing his outrage was slightly stupid and totally unnecessary. Ian had a reason for this,Max seemed like dick anyway..plus he really needed the money at the end of the week. 

he didn't want to feel it,but he felt attachment go Gallagher. Like he was missing him already. So through the shitty weather be game back,still alittle.angry at Ian but that didn't mean be didn't forgive him.

'You better not,or im beating your fuckin ass' Mickey pushed past Ian gently telling him silently that he forgave him. Actions always spoke louder the words. And from that night Ian knew and still hoped that Mickey was starting to feel what he felt deep down.


	8. This place is different to southside huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy shit and blow job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffy ah i love writing fluff
> 
> i hope its good lul 
> 
> more to come soon.

Mickey and Ian ended up going to sleep,it was a quiet process. However Ian couldn't sleep,when something like this happens his mind races and shouts to him all night. All he could think of was how he was going to make this up to Mickey. His stupid actions had hurt him,and now all he wanted to do was make it better. Normally he could never sleep for long,but he wasn't batting any sleep tonight.

It was around 3am and the darkness outside was still peeping through,aswell as the sound of rain hitting the window which always seemed to comfort Ian. As he turned he felt a sense of relief as Mickey was peacefully asleep hanging nearly off the bed. Nothing bigger than Ian's craving and need to pull the smaller boy closer and just hold him...but that would be asking for a punch in the face. So he just stared,even though Mickey hated it he still did it anyway.

However Mickey could sleep through an earthquake and just ask if someone had left the room,so Ian tugged on his pale arm so he shuffled closer on the bed. Mickey just shifted tossing his head from side to side before groaning in his sleep. Ian stopped and took a moment to see if he had woken him,but the brunette was fluttering in his dreams. He looked so peaceful and untroubled;his hair was sticking up all over the place,but he had this innocence and beauty which made Ian's heart clench.

Nevermind the fucking lips. They were faintly chapped from the cold,they were partly open his small breaths escaping. Nothing...like absolutly nothing was more wanted then his lips on his. But he remembered Mickey's words.. _No Kissing._ He couldn't go against his will like that,but he fucking wished he could. Feelings were forming inside of him that he couldn't control and he had no idea if they were one sided or not. It hurt to know that Mickey was leaving soon he didn't want that. but maybe Mickey did? he wished he could inside of the other boys head and just wonder...and see how he felt. He had noticed that Mickey was constrictive and he had these walls built. Ones which Ian was determined to pull down so he and Mickey could build their own. 

Shuffling closer he slid further down the bed,making sure he didn't shake the bed to wake Mickey. Tangling his leg between  Mickey's he rested himself onto Mickey's chest. Trailing kisses down his chest and over his dipping abs,he felt the boy underneath him shiver...but still not woken. So he carried on,he placed the gentle kisses on every inch of skin he saw,he was holding onto Mickey's hips to steady himself;his thumbs stroking against the soft skin. As he dipped lower towards Mickey's waistband he stopped feeling a tug on his hair. 

'What the fuck you doin'?' Mickey was leaning on his elbows a frown settling on his face. Rubbing away the sleep in his eyes he glanced back down to a smirking Gallagher. 

Ian chuckled against his skin continuing his intention of making up to Mickey. 'Just makin' it up to you.' he slid his fingers under the elastic of Mickey's boxers,feeling the other boy instantly go hard at the soft touches. 

'At 3 in the morning?you and your fuckin' wake up calls man.' Mickey groaned but it was softer as he couldn't control how fuckin' great it felt to have Ian on him like this. 

Ian shrugged and pulled down the smaller boys boxers,his dick springing free. Spitting on his hand he stroked the length a couple of times until he replaced his hand with his lips. Mickey shuddered underneath him,his back lifting into a arch as Ian's lips circled the tip. ' _Fucccck'_

Grinning around Mickey's dick,Ian made his way down it;Licking,sucking going as far as he could. Mickey reached for Ian's hair,his moans drowning out of the rain outside. His hands remained in the gingers hair as he bobbed up and down working his magic. He licked at the tip once more making Mickey more vulnerable and shiver against the sheets. Biting his lip he glanced down as Ian licked up the side his eyes locked to mickey's. Not even kidding mickey saw this as fucking  _hot._

'Gallagher Im-umph...im fuckin',fucking hell.' He breathed out,moaning as Ian proceeded to go faster. 'You better stop im so fuckin' close.' Obviously he didn't want him to stop he just didn't want Ian to have to swallow that much Jizz. 

Ian didn't flinch or move at Mickey's words,it just made him more determined to make him cum. Smirking around his cock,as he could feel Mickey tensing,he licked at the top to make mickey release into a bliss. 

Gripping at the sheets Mickey was muttering 'Fuck' over and over again,feeling himself tense. It was rising in his stomach and the feeling was hitting close each time Ian flicked his tongue around it. Finally he moaned out his head rolling back and his hips lifting,he felt himself blow out into Ian's mouth. The ecstasy feeling was causing adrenaline in his body,he couldn't move through the pleasure. Heavy breathing he tugged at Ian's hair to lift him up,but he saw the gulp in Ian's throat.  _That kinky ass fucker._ he wasn't gonna lie,it was extremely turning him on.

ian lifted up,resting his chin under Mickey's belly button,his head rising and lowering with the breathing of Mickey. Wiping his mouth he rolled himself next to the other boy,his own breathing still trying to grasp some air. 'So did I make it up to you?'

Mickey closed his eyes trying to gasp for air,his raised his shaky finger up. 'Just give us a minute,fuckin' hell.' he laughed through his small moans. 

Ian just giggled,turning onto his side to watch Mickey. The smaller boy noticed this and imitated him,also resting on his arm to look to his side. Normally Mickey would run out and clean up,but tonight he seemed different,like he actually wanted to be there. They didn't speak for a while,they just explored eachothers eyes,their breaths calming down at each second. However it didn't calm down either of their heart beats,but obviously either of them were going to admit that. 

'This place is different to southside huh?' Mickey mumbled,adjusting himself on his pillow. Ian's eyes opened as Mickey suddenly spoke,which was unusual as he wasn't shouting all moaning. 

'Yeh,but I fuckin' wish I was back there,its home,ya know?' Ian saddened,his thoughts directing to his family who were still there. The family who left him to wander the world,and still he had no clue how they were,or what they were doing. 

Mickey watched as he saw the tears forming in the eyes of the redhead,he just wanted to wipe them away...kiss them away. But he knew that wasn't going to happen,he knew getting close to Ian was bad,not because of Ian but because he knew he would never be good enough for him. 'I'm glad I left.' he mumbled quietly hoping that Ian didn't hear it as he would start asking a million questions. 

Not in his luck Ian did hear it,but he didn't pounce on him with a thousand questions,he just raised an eyebrow and whispered. 'You do?' 

'Fuck yeah.' He laughed,but he could see Ian wanted him to elaborate with it. 'Terry was a fuckin' prick,I mean we were always beaten up as kids and shit,but when Mandy left with some guy she met,I guess he wanted to take that out on me. I could handle fights,I fuckin' lived by punching some guy in the face. Terry was worse,he could kill me if he wanted. Then one day he found out I was gay,he was a homophobic son-of-a-bitch and he beat the shit outta me. So I left,well not left i ran but fuck that,I had to.' His head was looking away from Ian's now,too ashamed to look after telling his story of his fucked up life. 

'So you ended up in Beverly hills?' Ian gently tapped at Mickey's chin,withdrawing his hand quickly incase Mickey didn't want it to be there. However he was interested and everytime Mickey spoke he just fell harder for him. It was the first time Mickey was opening up and he wanted to keep hearing it,so he did all he could to make him carry on. 

Mickey scoffed quietly,the soft tap on his chin reasurring him that Terry and all the past was not there anymore. 'I didn't fuckin' move,I ended up here. I drank my brains out,took a shit loads of coke and ended up meeting Sky. She sorted me out but it meant selling myself to get by.I'm not gonna whine about it,i ain't no bitch ya know?' 

Ian gulped feeling the pain that was radiating off Mickey's body,it just made him wanna hold him more. 'So being prostitute was not your childhood long dream?' he joked,watching a grin spread across Mickey's face. He wanted to see that smile again,it was rare but beautiful at the same time. 

'Fuck off!' Mickey punched Ian's arm,trying to hid his gleaming grin off his face. 'Actually when I was a kid I always wanted to be a police officer? Fuckin' convenient that isn't it!' He let out a belching laugh as he spoke,Ian felt it rise in his chest and a second later he was at it too. They laughed for about 5 minutes,their chests heaving as they tried to calm down. 

Finally coming to reality and their bellies relaxing back into a normal state,Mickey glanced back at Ian;who was now redfaced but his lips still swollen. 'So what's your reason for leavin? thought Gallaghers had that loving family shit going on.' The rain chattered against the windows,like a lullaby to their conversation,relaxing them in the pauses. 

Ian paused for a moment,inhaling a deep breath before he let it all out in the open. 'So did I,but as always I see things wrong.' he laughed to himself but Mickey could see he was just trying to hide how he really felt,he would know he was the professional at it. Ian's lip started to tremble as he was in terrible homesickness,and he missed them all like fuck. 

'Hey man,you don't have to tell me if you don't want too.' Mickey reassured him,placing his hand on Ian's arm before pulling it away quickly. 

Ian just shook his head,he wanted to tell Mickey. He had told him everything and so he should return the favor,it felt right to tell him...he wanted to. 'I left southside because one day Frank turned on Carl,he raised his fists at him over something fuckin' pointless,so i Jumped in. I was the only one in the house he could punch,I wasn't his kid he had reason to. Fiona kicked me out because apparently I encouraged Frank,so all I really had was Lip-

'Did that Dick leave you too?'

'Not at first. We got into buying and selling companies and then...then I got ill. He left after that,he said I was pulling him down when it was bullshit.' a tinge of anger rose in his throat but he let it slip as he should of let it go by now. 

Mickey's eyes widened,he was so fucking shocked at how many people had left Ian. How could they leave him? especially when he was ill. He shuffled closer,trying to find answers into why Ian was ill,but then he remembered the medication that Craig had talked about. 'What kind of ill?' 

'Bipolar.' Ian ducked his head,tears slowly making their way down his cheeks. 

'What?what's that?' Mickey spoke quickly,worried because he was undereducated after dropping out so he had no clue about this shit. 

Ian looked up,his heart fluttering as Mickey was the first person not to ask if he was 'okay',people would pity him and want to help so bad. It was ridiculous because they treated him like he couldn't handle it,when he had been handling it for so long. 'High highs,low lows. Sometimes I wouldn't leave my bed for weeks,I felt unworthy like there was no fuckin' point to my existence. Lip couldn't handle it,he just made it worse sometimes. So I ended getting treatment,stupid meds which steady it out.' he didn't want Mickey's pity,he just wanted someone he could talk to. 

'How could you feel unworthy? You are by far the best person I have fuckin' met. Those dicks don't deserve you,can you not see that?' Mickey's face hardened.he had no idea why he came so protective and angry at the fact Ian felt that way and that his family had fucked off. he blurted it out,not understanding that his mind was speaking through his lips. 

'When people put you down enough,you start to believe it.' Ian tucked himself further into to blanket,his eyes rimmed with tears. Mickey watched confused at how Ian could only see the bad shit,and not how good he actually was. He was this super machine,even though he had this fucked up life he still made it. He still treated people like people. Mickey took it out on everyone,not caring about their feelings. He felt a sense of care towards the redhead,he wanted to protect him. 

'We both have fucked up lives,We were born in southside and were gay,we were born fucked up. We gotta suck it up and eat rich shit food until we get fat and can't move.' Mickey laughed,a twitching smile starting to form on Ian's freckled face. Now that was another thing,whenever mickey saw that milky skin covered in freckles he wanted to count ever last one of them,even if it meant being there for fuckin' years. Ian was so fucking happy Mickey was speaking how he always wished someone had about his illness,his heart was beating like a drum as Mickey was this perfect person who didn't know he own worth.

Ian blew out a breath he had been holding and looked deep into the blue eyes. 'I'm sorry about before,I saw you with Craig and I guess I didn't like it.' 

Mickey's heart sped up with the notice of Ian being jealous. All they were doing was talking,but Ian didn't know what Mickey had actually said. smirking he raised his eyebrows towards the taller boy. 'You one jealous fucker.' he bubbled a chuckle as Ian shifted up suddenly. 

'Fuck off!' Ian split into giggles,before pouncing on Mickey his fingers avenging attack at his sides. The brunette yelped as Ian somehow already knew his tickle spot,kicking at teh Redheads legs he tried to wiggle his way out of Ian's strong grasp. 

'Get off oh my god.' Mickey shouted,gripping at Ian's biceps but the fucker was not giving up he was laughing like a maniac as he fingers dug into his ribs and stomach. Then Ian suddenly stopped he was hovering over Mickey,his mouth a gape but he had the same look in his eyes. The same as the night with the piano,Mickey felt naked (even though he was) like if Ian was to close the gap with a kiss he wouldn't beable to let go. 

So distracting himself and Ian from the situation. 'Do you think the police would let me in the squad with over 15 convictions?' 

Then over again the barrel of laughter echoed the room.

'

 


	9. he was so high but he new he wanted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so heree another chapter is.
> 
> Please tell me what you thinkkkk i kinda of rushed it so sorry if it sucks:(
> 
> BUT AH

It was the next day,and it was starting to dawn on Ian that Mickey only had 3 days until he was leaving. He had made the offer and now he was regretting the whole 'i will pay you at the end of the week.',at first when he saw Mickey on them Hollywood stars,all he saw was a good fuck. He knew that he was special,for sure. Looking rougher and his mouth was way more tougher than an average prostitute,it was clear he had something to him.

'Ian? where are you going?' Max asked,running to Ian's side trying to stop him from leaving work. It was around 9pm,and even though he should of gone home already there was still important meetings which Ian really didn't give a fuck about. 

Ian shrugged and tried to push him away. For years now he had noticed Max's slight crush on him. At first he didn't even hint it,but Ian always had a eye for that kind of thing and it obviously lust in the mans eyes. Not like Max had ever tried but Ian knew that at some point it was going to get way to far. 'I'm going back to my hotel.'

'You can't! Dean and Craig have a meeting for tonight,you can't possibly bail?' 

'Just reschedule in two days.' Ian demanded,grabbing his coat before he heard Max speak again. 

Max was a basturd,at least that was true. He had greasy hair and a dirty stubble,even though he had the money he was reluctant to cleaning himself up. 'It's about that hooker isn't it? That manwhore you have under your thumb!' he spat. 

Ian turned around in the empty corridor slamming Max against the nearby wall. 'Don't fuckin' call him that. Shut the fuck up and do your job,he is none of your business.' Ian's face hardened as he saw the max gulp away his fear. It wasn't usual for Ian to turn;everyone loved Ian,he was this kind and innocent guy...but if you got on the wrong side of him he could snap you in half. 

Max wriggled out of the hold,and ran back to where his desk was. At that point all he cared about was not trying to loose his job. 

\----------------

Mickey laid on the living room chair,his legs swept over the armrest as he continued to fire gummy bears into the fruit bowl on the kitchen table. Each time they landed in his screamed with joy,until his feet got shoved by Ian who had just burst through anger still lurking on his face. 

'What the fuck is wrong with you?' Mickey asked,still throwing the gummy bears. 'Fuck yeh,I'm a fuckin' pro at this man.' 

Ian stood up and grabbed the pack of sweets from Mickey's chest throwing them on the table beside them. 'I got you something.' he grinned now,the anger just fleeing from his body. 

'You fuckin' took my sweets man,out of-wait what you mean you got me somethin'?' Mickey diverted,swinging his legs around so he could get off the chair to stand up by Ian. Yet again the redhead was wearing that face,where his eyes lit up and his mouth curved at the side. It was quite sappy how Mickey was quickly getting to grips with all this. 

'For your hospitality,you annoying fuckin' habits and the way you just mess up this place more than it is...I give you a gift.' Ian pulled out a bag from behind his back,it was a black rucksack but inside was the real present. Mickey's eyes widen,his heart tingling as he had never been given a gift before. Like a little kid at christmas he snatched the bag and rummaged through it. 

As he hand slid in it hit a hard bit cold surface,pulling it out he saw the one and only...Jack daniels bottle. Strangely Ian knew it was his favourite and he didn't even recall telling Ian that it was. Just as he was going to say thankyou-not those exact words but in the Mickey way,he felt a bag. At first he thought it was a weird ass condom or kinky shit,but to his surprise it was a huge bag of weed. Fucking Gallagher does know him well. 

'Fuckin' hell Gallagher! This is...this-thanks man.' Mickey grinned up his smile matching Ian's.'Shit was I meant to get you somethin?'

Ian just shrugged and shook his head. 'No you fuckhead,I wanted to say thankyou.' then he ran into the bedroom,Mickey didn;t even get chance to say what the hell did he need thankyou for,Ian was quickly changing his clothes. Mickey had no idea why his heart was thumping and why drinking and weed was the best fucking idea Ian ever had. Then he remembered about the meds. 

'Hey Ian!' saying his actual name felt alien but like veltvet on his tongue. 'You can't drink on your meds!' Some reason he didn't know why he cared,when did he even start. ALl he could think about was Ian getting hurt and he sure as hell didn't want that. 

Ian walked out,ruffling his hair. Mickey licked his bottom lip in the sight which just overcome him. Looking as casual and hot as ever,Ian was stood in a tight fitting white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Nothing like his usual attire,but better. Mickey felt more comfortable now,like they were the same. Ian's ass was perfectly fitted into the jeans and Mickey couldn't help biting his lip as he took in the view. 'New clothes?' he asked. 

'Nah,from back home.' Ian laughed,pulling on his converse. Mickey had no idea why because he just reckoned that they were staying in to take all this shit. 'And I'm not drinking,fuckin' weed will do me.' 

Mickey snorted and chucked the bottle and bag into the rucksack before pulling his own shoes on. 'Where the fuck we going anyways?' hopefully somewhere Ian could fuck him. 

'I know a place,its great to just drink and smoke..and I could think of other things.' Ian smirked,grabbing Mickey by the arm towards the door. Turning off the lights until it was completely pitch black,Mickey managed to bump into about a million things. Ian just laughed receiving a hard slap across the back off his head. 

'Fuck off Gallagher' Mickey glared,his eyes narrowing to the hysterical boy next to him. 

'So where we going?' Mickey finally asked as they reached outside of the hotel. Ian was clutching to the bag and he grabbed Mickey's wrist. Dragging him towards an abonaded alley way,he saw some stairs. Ian nodded towards them and then continued his walk up them. 'Come on Mick,its just a couple of steps!' he joked. 

'I fuckin' know what they are! just wait up.' 

As they reached the top Mickey was shocked by the view,as he looked around all he saw was lit up buildings and the ridiculous stars above. Ian seemed happy,more than happy like his face was going to spilt with his smile. 

'So this is it?' 

'Why do you sound so upset?' 

'Its fuckin' cold.' Mickey whined,tucking his arms under his coat. 'Hey I thought you were scared of heights?' 

'I am,I just wanted to show you.' Ian shaked a little.before sitting onto the concrete so he didn't have to look over the edge again. Mickey watched his his heart in awe. There was that strange feeling of love.something he never thought he could have,and now there was some dumb redhead overcoming his fears just to show him a fucking rooftop. Sliding next to him,which was particularly close but they didn't say anything to eachother;Mickey pulled out the weed from inside of the bag. 

After rolling a joint,Mickey whipped out his lighter;the one clutched so tight in his jeans. 'Here save me half.' Mickey said handing over the weed towards Ian,who's eyes were lighting up with the end of the joint.  
Ian nodded and inhaled his first drag,the first ones always seemed to be the best. It had been a while since his last one,and he almost forgot the feeling and the buzz it gave when you smoked it. 'This is so good man,I haven't fuckin' smoke this in months.' he admitted. 

Mickey raised his eyebrows,slightly guilty that Ian had said that,because it now seemed as if he made him start again. 'Why you stop?' 

'Rich people fuckin' hate the smell I guess.' Ian laughed,nearly half of the joint nearly gone as he was starting to chain smoke it. The buzz was only little starting to kick it,it took a while if you hadn't had it for a while so he was kinda looking forward to it. However being from southside not one joint was going to kick it,they were in need for more than that. 

Mickey just shuffled and huffed out a laugh,his eyes locked to Ian's lips as they wrapped around the joint. It was tempting,not only just crush his lips into his,but also have him put them around his cock. 'Hey firecrotch you gonna give me that or you just gonna smoke it?' 

'lets shotgun.' Ian suggested,really he wanted atleast his lips near Mickey,even if that did mean blowing the smoke into his mouth. If that was all he could get he might as well take it. Mickey gulped his adams apple bobbing as he heard the redheads words. Shot-gunning was the excuse to start off a tense and very passionate moment,its basically kissing and even though he longed to do that...he knew he couldn't. Not that he thought Ian wasn't a good kisser,because damnnn he did things with his mouth no one could imagine but he just didn't feel worthy enough of doing that. He would get too attached and from experience he knew it would only get worse. 

Nodding giving up because Ian was so stubborn and he nudged at Mickey to answer. Ian gripped the back of Mickey's head,his gentle hands pulling him close to his face. Mickey's heart stopped,this was so fucking close and if their lips touched he knew he couldn't let go. Ian blew the smoke into his mouth,his eyes watching Mickey as he inhaled the smoke. it was rather hot and Mickey pulled away his thumb scratching the corner of his lip. Ian couldn't stop laughing though,that fucker was already high. 

'Do you think dolphins can fly? They have those wing thingys don't they.' Mickey mumbled his high reaching extreme. Ian giggled,then he stopped actually recalculating his answer like Mickey had a point. It was going to be a high and long night.

'They're fins Mick!' 

'Fuck off,Fins and wings same things!'  
\------

4 Joints past and two shots of Jacks (Mickey's of course) and they were laughing like headcases. The air around them was cold but to them it felt like soft cushions. High was great,so fucking great. 

'Ohhhhhh Mickey. I forgot your last present!' Ian jumped up his pupils dilated full and he was excited from head to toe. Reaching into his back pocket he dangled a pair of handcuffs on his index finger,a laugh already breaching in his chest. 'You did saaay you wanted to go in the police!' 

Mickey just burst out into laughter,clutching his side as he rolled from side to side he felt Ian steady up with his hips. 'Fuck ah-you-aha-Gallagher!' his words barely making it out due to laughing. 

Dropping the handcuffs he slammed his body next to Mickey's,trying to hide his own loving lust eyes. Looking at Mickey was like looking at a painting,it didn't seem real but it was. The laugh he heard was like a lullaby,so sweet and gentle.Something Mickey never really expressed.

'You gonna get on me Firecrotch?' Mickey asked,his smirk massive on his face. ian looked down a mischievous grin splashed on his face.

'Of course I am,just let me close my eyes for a second.' Ian closed his eyes,trying to breath in normally. He was weidlt tired all of a sudden,but he was mainly doing it to see what Mickey would do.

Mickey huffed and lit up another joint,his eyes focused on the stars above. Noticing Ian's hitch in breath and lingering silence Mickey glanced over to him. Ian was snoring quietly his eyes fluttering as he fell asleep. Mickey had never seen something so....so....he never used this word but fuckin' beautiful. The moonlight was hitting his skin,and his freckles stood out like they were gleaming. 

'So he fuckin' sleeps.' Mickey laughed,exhaling his smoke from out of his nose. The thought of Ian because like this was kind of okay,but the thought of kissing him was not going anywhere. Each joint was smoked and as everyone passed his lips looked more pink and more perfect to moan onto. Biting his lip he glanced back down. Ian's lips were slightly chapped and with as pink as they could be. They looked soft...and just loving,like if you kissed them they were heal everything. 

No,he couldn't kiss him. Could he? Ian was asleep now,probably dreaming of pancakes and handcuffs,so if he kissed him it wouldn't be like he would know? Mickey stubbed out his joint,shuffling himself closer to Ian who was laid back to the ground. Having no idea how he was going to do this,he leaned back on his elbow,Ian's had was tilted to the side and his mouth and so close. 

Mickey breathed in,taking in the sight of the perfect man beside him. This was his only chance. Brushing his thumb gently across his cheek,he leaned forward. There was a small gap between their lips,Mickey was still complementing if this was okay to do,but when has he ever backed down? never. So closing his eyes,and licking his lips he pressed his to Ian's. The soft touch shivering through his body,still holding his eyes closed his breathed in a gasp he had been holding his hand still cradling Ian's face.

Then he kissed them again,the shivers felt good. They made him feel like home,first time kissing anyone and he had always hoped that it would be like this..he just never believed it. Then he trailed kisses along the redheads cheekbones,making his way around his face slowly,trying not to wake him. ;Until he got back to the corners of his mouth,placing one last kiss onto Ian's lips he opened his eyes,because this time he wanted to see what he had always wanted..but never could have. He was so fuckin' high but he knew he wanted it and not because of the weed,but because he needed it.

To his shock,as he opened his eyes,Ian's fluttered open too.


	10. causing his heart to glow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basic smut all through it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeh its quite long but yh. mickey is so sweet and Ian is a fucking cutie. Will edit when i get on my laptop so ignore for now
> 
> luv ur comments please continueeeee

'shit..' Mickey mumbled as he watched the green eyes gleam up to him. Not moving and still resting on his hands,he just darted his eyes along Ian's features. He was fucked. The kiss had told him everything he had wondered,it was strange because he had only known Ian for not even a week...and yet,he felt this feeling of heart swelling-bitch ass love. The kind where you look at the person and know you don't just want to fuck them. Obviously he couldn't admit this. 

Ian leaned up on his elbows and they just locked eyes for a couple of seconds,their breaths with small pants. It had all surprised him because he had never expected Mickey to kiss him. Fuck. Now he knew he was under,under the wagon of feelings and love. The kiss was perfect,soft and the feel of Mickeys lips was a feeling that he wished could last forever. However at this point he couldn't tell Mickey that he 'loved' him,he would tell him he was stupid because they only had known each other for less than a week. 

'Um I-   
before Mickey could explain himself,Ian crashed his lips against his again. The rush inside them building again as Mickey finally returned the kiss,his tongue dancing against Ians. Gripping onto the gingers shoulders his steadied himself on his knees. Ian leaned up further and grabbed the back of Mickeys head,trying to push his body closer to his. At first Mickey flinched but he let Ian guide his body against his chest,smiling against the redheads lips he pulled away with a gasp. 

'We are not doing this out here Gallagher,in freezin my ass off.' before Ian could answer him he quickly added;knowing what he was going to say. 'don't say you will warm me up,fuck that sappy shit lets go back.' 

Ian grinned at the sight of Mickey suddenly taking control. Watching Mickey dash up and adjust himself he did the same and grabbed the near empty badpack. 'Yes sir!' saluting Mickey and accepting the eye roll he gave him he grinned towards the smaller boy. 

'Move your ass fuckhead.' Mickey nudged him towards the stairs but then noticing Ians scared face and he quickly gripped at his biceps. 

As they reached the bottom of the stairs,Ian just couldn't stop himself from pushing Mickey against the alley wall. His hands matching the brunettes as they roamed and explored each others bodies. 'fuck.'Mickey breathed as Ian started to produce a pink mark against his skin as he kissed and sucked against it. Biting down on his shoulder Mickey moaned out,his hand sliding down to grab at thr taller boys ass. 

'I think we need to run the fuck upstairs because I'm tempted to fuck you right here.' Ian growled pressing his body and crotch against Mickey's. Besides the sensation of cock rubbing and neck biting,the kisses were what made them. Mickey had no fucking idea why he hadn't felt the need or yhr strength to do this earlier because the feeling of Ians lips on his....it was more than what was perfect. It was like they were made for each other. 

Mickey aloud himself to be pulled by the collar of his jacket into the hotel building. Both still high and slightly flustered the guests of the hotel stared at them confused by their entrance and looking at then as if they were an abomination. As they passed the reception Mr Thomas came into Mickeys view.

'Ay Thomas!' Mickey shouted stopping and feeling Ian jolt with the sudden mistep. 'I never got to thank you! Your a cool guy!.' it was weird because he never thanked anyone but this time it seemed reasonable. Receiving a weak smile and a simple nod this time he was dragging Ian towards the room. 

'Mickey Milkovich saying thankyou twice,I never thought I'd never see the day.' Ian laughed as they bundled into the lift full of people. mickey flipped his off and pushed him to the back of the lift behind the crew of people. Awkward as it was because Ian was no fiddling with the hem of Mickeys jacket,while his other arm snaked around his waist causing the other boy to shiver and hit his shin against Ian's. 

Looking around to make sure all the other guests were looking forward Ian stepped closer to Mickey,placing his leg in between his. Then starting the hum he nibbled at the lobe of Mickeys feeling him crumble under the touch. 

Mickey moaned but clamped his hand on his mouth to keep it atleast intact. By far this was the most riskiest and by far the hottest thing that had happened between them. It gave him a buzz when Ian would surprise him,it wasn't usual that someone would and he never expected it to be Ian fucking Gallagher. He wanted to not believe it because it would be way much easier not true,but it was kinda hard to forget the feelings that pressured on his hearts towards him,and the way he always wanted to be around him. 

The ding of the elevator shocked him.out of his thoughts and brought him back to the soothing and cock tingling fingertips. As Ian was giving him a huge hard on he thought he would return the favor. A smug smile on his lips he rubbed his hands against Ians stiff cock-in jeans,causing the redhead to gasp with shock and give a quiet 'you fucker.' 

As the guests cleared,all oblivious to what was happening in the back of the lift,Ian turned Mickey their lips connecting again. Ian was hungry but Mickey felt like he wanted to take it slower. All his fucking career of being a prostitute all he did was quick fucks,Ian meant something..well that's what he hoped.

They didn't even make it to the penthouse door without stripping each other from their clothes. As they pushed into the door Mickey was already out of his pants and his mouth was attacking Ian's biting his bottom lip.  
'take this off' Mickey laughed against Ians lips,pulling at the tight t-shirt which curved over Ians pecks. Ian pulled apart for one second and ripped his top off before pulling off Mickeys too. 

It was all going slow so Ian lifted Mickeys thighs to wrap them around him,then pushing him over to the near by table his mouth still licking the inside of Mickeys. Mickey placed his hands on either side of Ians face before starting to make the kisses less hungry and much more slower. 

Ian had noticed this and raised his eyebrows at the sudden gentle movement. Even though their sex was usually rough and quick,Ian felt that Mickey wanted to go slow so he brushed his fingers over the pale skin before bringing him to the other room. mickey just hummed in a bliss,his mouth trailing down to Ians neck and collarbone,it felt good to feel Ian shiver and unravel himself. It felt himself too,and it was strange but he actually wished for this to happen more. 

as they reached the bedroom Ian made sure he dropped Mickey with care;so gently that it Mickey actually moaned when the mattress hit his back. Ian kneeled inbetween Mickeys legs,trailing sloppy and slow kisses along his chest,over his nipples,and towards his hardened cock. Mickeys eyes were rolling back moans just singing out of his mouth. 

Ian hooked his fingers into the waist and of his boxers before reeling them down and over his ankles. After removing his own he crawled over Mickeys body,and leaned down to peck at the brunettes lips. Mickey groaned into the kiss,his hand fumbling with the back of the redhair. 

At first Ian expected Mickey to turn over onto all fours but instead of a sudden change hr just pushed Ian further down on his lips,his hand clasped and gripping on his sides. Lifting his hips he heard the gasp of Ian above him. 

Ian raised his eyebrow when pulling away. 

'Don't look at me like that,I never done it like this before....I just want to fucking try it okay?' Mickey nipped at Ians ass trying to encourage him to get on him. 

'It's against your rules though?' Ian smirked,allowing his hips to line against Mickeys. 

Mickey bit his lip and stroked the back of Ians next. That fucking boy talks way to much. Crashing their lips together he dug his nails into Ian's shoulder blades,his tongue brushing at the side of Ian's. 'I already broke number 1? Why not break the rest,ay firecrotch?'. 

Ian nodded before asking. 'You don't want to be prepared I...we usuall-

'Shut the fuck up fuckhead and come on.' Mickey grabbed Ian's ass his hand falling between them to line Ian's cock into his entrance. Lifting his leg ti hook on the back of Ian's he shoved him forward to start moving. It was the first time he had ever fucked face to face and to be honest he was shitting himself,he knew if he saw Ian gasping and moaning up close he would blow his load in a second. 

Thrust after thrust the tension got deeper. Ian pried for Mickey to keep his eyes open but he actually had no strength too,the fuck was slow and sweet and everything it hit him in that one spot. It was soft and it felt so much different to usual,like it meant something. Ian looked so..so ho-perfect. His skin was glowing and it was causing his heart to glow. 

'Mickey.' Ian whispered in pure heat and his voice is husky and sweet. Mickey pulls his face down to his,trying to catch his lips through the close breaths of air. 

Ian couldn't help but smile,Mickey was so beautiful in the light and finally..yes finally he wanted to see him while they were fucking. It felt right,and his heart swelled as he rested his head against Mickeys,this is what he wanted. He wanted it every day and every night,it was everything. Love was crazy,it was this stupid concept and feeling you get when you meet the 'one',it was beautifully disgusting,and he intended to feel it with Mickey. 

After they both moaned as they released their pure bliss against each others chest,Ian rolled to the side. To his surprise Mickey rested himself in the crook of his arm. Gleaming down at the droopy eyed boy he played with the brown sweated strands of hair;brushing them off his face. 

It wasn't long till Mickey was completely knocked out,they still hadn't spoke since before the slow and blissful sex it felt...he didn't even know what it felt like,it was more than what he had fell for before. 

he noticed now that Mickey was what he never wished for,never expected to have. But he knew now that it was everything he wanted. He wanted to wake up to him,kiss him.-shit was he going sappy on Mickey? Did Mickey feel the same? mickey wasn't going to blurt how he felt and he knew for sure that was the case so knowing he was asleep he kissed the top of his head.

'I love...you.'


	11. You just did.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey knows Ian's deserves better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeh,Im loosely going by the film-the part where Vivian and Edward talk about whats going to happen to them,but changed it kinda alot. - next one will be the bit where they talk about that sooo yeeeeee. 
> 
> next chap probs tomorrowwwww
> 
> will edit errors later on

Mickey woke up with a distinct feeling of warmth wrapped around him.  _Not like he didn't like it...it just felt new._ Then he remembered the heavy night before,the weed had blurred out a few things but he didn't forget the feel of Ian's lips against his..or the way when they fucked he wasn't facing a headboard,he was facing those fuckin' dumb green eyes. There was a arm thrown over his chest which was distinctively Ian's as it was plastered with freckles,their legs were tangled in the mess of the sheets;and the breath of the boy next to him was tickling his neck,he wanted to squirm but Ian seemed to be sleeping peacefully next to him. 

 

Reaching over to locate any source of phone or alarm clock,he grabbed the nearest object. Luckily in the moment of grabbing and groping to find it,he remembered the last thing he had heard the night before.  _I love you._ He wasn't sure whether he was just dreaming it,because every night seemed to be filled with red hair and huge grins;there was no getting away from this fucker. But I love you?...why would Ian love him. A prostitute from southside,yeh such a loveable creature. What even was love? some myth that school taught you it was real. That there was some person waiting for you,but that was all bullshit. Life was no fairytale,and the way things go are not the way you want it to. Especially if you were from southside.  _  
_

Now Mickey had let Ian in,let him kiss him;he kissed him back. There was always that hope that Ian was going to feel that way,but Mickey didn't belong here. 1) it was some posh shit place,with marble floors and clean cut grass;no place for a southsider. Even though Ian was too,it was different. Ian was meant to get out 2) Ian was way too good for him,he was genrous,this kind boy running around on everyone's mess. Mickey didn't want to pile more on Ian,he didn't deserve that. Even though there was tinge in his heart whenever he saw Ian's smile,even though he warmed up like a chestnut fire didn't mean he could just reach out and take it. 

Jolting as he felt Ian shift to a different position,he discarded the thoughts. it wasn't like he didn't want to think about it,it was just he had a strange feeling Ian would know what he was thinking about. Looking at the phone he had finally located at the side of the bed he squinted at the time. It was 10 am. It was surprising and concerning that Ian wasn't at work,it was weekday? why was he still in bed. There was hope that Ian had done it to  _be_ with him,but it wasn't like many of his hopes came true. 

Smacking the back of his hand against Ian's chest Mickey moved onto his side. 'Hey fuckhead! Oi wake the hell up!' 

Ian groaned doing his best to avoid the hits and hide under his pillow. 'What,Mick?' his voice was hoarse from sleep and it was something which lashed through Mickey's body,it was an electric current of Ian. His hair was sticking up in all places,but at some point it was honest to call him cute. 

'It's 10 man,aren't you supposed to be working?' Mickey wanted to kiss him again so badly,but his thoughts came booming back. When he kissed Ian,it was so perfect. Like the world stopped when he met his lips,but how could he be what Ian wanted? the whole package. Ian was a succeeder,a handsome fucker who happened to want to help everyone out. It wasn't like Mickey could be those things for Ian,he was in the shit. No way could he provide for Ian like he wished and most of the time he was beating any fucker up...why would Ian want that?

'I called in sick.' Ian lied,placing his bed back onto the pillow,he could feel Mickey's stare but he decided to smirk and see where it went. 

Mickey raised an eyebrow and slapped the back of Ian's head with his hand. 'Did you fuck? You were full out man,at one point I thought you were dead.' He laughed as Ian lifted his head with a confused yawn. 

'Okay.Okay,so I just decided now? Is there a fuckin' problem with that?' 

'Didn't say there was.'

'so shut up and let me sleep.' Ian smirked,closing his eyes asif he was already asleep. However the universe had different plans for him and Mickey was now pulling the cover off him and letting the cold air attack his naked body. It was more than cold;fucking heaters were pointless in this place. 

Mickey tugged at Ian's legs. It was early and he was fucking hungry. By the new and improved experiences,he had recognized the taste of Ian's cooked pancakes,and to be fair they were the best he had tasted. His belly was rumbling and calling out for the dripping syrup. 'Come on Gallagher,make me fuckin' pancakes.' 

Ian laughed at the failed attempt of pulling him out of the bed,his limbs were like spaghetti;all over the fucking place. 'What am I your housewife?' 

Mickey nodded and kicked at Ian's shin,before waltzing out of the bedroom with a giant fuck you spread out against his fingers. 'Hurry your ass up,before I punch you in the dick!' Mickey shouted,laughing as he heard Ian groan in his imagination. 

Ian defiantly didn't want to be punched in the dick,the crucial pain was not bearing going through as it lasted for hours. Lifting himself up and grabbing a pair off sweats from the nearby drawer he followed the smaller boy into his large kitchen. Mickey was sat ontop of the counter his mouth stuffed with cereal from the cupboard behind him. It was scary that he could eat so much and still contain his body,Ian had to work for his and Mickey was just lounging around.his always coming naturally. 

Snatching the bag from Mickey's hand he shook his head. 'You asked me for pancakes,so why you stealing my cereal?' Mickey just shrugged sliding himself off the counter. 

'I was fuckin' hungry because you didn't move your ass. So its your fault,Gallagher.' Mickey laughed,pushing Ian further into the kitchen to make him some food. Ian just giggled,the sound vibrating through Mickey. It was like a young child,and it was strangly adorable. Mickey was still trying to shake the feeling of insecurity off his back but it was lingering. Everytime he saw Ian,or brushed against him he felt the pure essence of something special...something Mickey never had. 

Ian poured out the pancake mix into a bowl to whisk,feeling Mickey's silence digging him in the back. Before even thinking he turned and grabbed each side of Mickey's face and planted a kiss onto his lips. Mickey didn't realise at first and let his lips be attacked but then he remembered that he couldn't. Ian was better than this,he deserved better than this.It wasn't fair on him to drag along a prostitute he deserved someone he could be around freely,without having to make them pour their heart out.

Pulling back he felt the redhead tense underneath him,his eyes rimmed with upset and confusion. Mickey knew it was like leading him on to just let him down again,but he was shit with words and his mouth couldn't move. Instead Ian spoke up,his eyes unlocking from Mickey's. 'So last night?' 

Mickey shot a defensive look,something he had learned over the years, It pained his heart and it was words he didn't really want to say. But he had to keep remembering Ian could do better. Ian could do better. 'Yeh don't get used to it.' 

Ian huffed a laugh like he had heard that sentence many times before,his voice suddenly rising to anger. 'What so you are just going to forget it,just like that?' 

All Mickey could hear was  _I love you. I love you._ He knew Ian had said it. His heart clenched as he had never actually heard those words,but the pain in the green eyes before him were making him fidget. 'no...I- nothing was deciding to come out. Just mumbles. 

'Do I mean that much to you?' Ian asked,the question seeming way to out of Mickey's league as he was totally not expecting it. It wasn't like he hadn't had thought about how much had become something in his life,what he meant. It was just he was scared to know,scared to feel it. Nothing good happened in his life,and if it was good it became fucked up because of him. Mandy was a good thing in his life,and he managed to fuck her life up when he was around..so why wouldn't that happen with Ian? and by the looks of things Ian didn't deserve it. 

'Its not that okay.' Mickey stated bracing his hand onto Ian's chest.  _I fuckin' want to be with you,but your too good for me,thats fucking what._ He thought,but not saying.

'Then what is it!' Ian was demanding now,his face drawing in closer to Mickey'.s His nose was flaring and his heart was pounding,Mickey was crumbling beneath him. He had no idea how this could go from a pancake making session,to a full blown shout off. 

Mickey shook lightly from side to side,he had no idea what to say. If he said he did want to kiss him... _did want to be with him._ Ian would find a way to make Mickey do them things,but he couldn't see it. He couldn't see that Mickey held alot of baggage,shit that could mess up Ian and he didn't want that. none of that. 

'You can't tell me you didn't feel it too Mickey! When we ki-

'No,no no. Fuck off with the sappy shit Gallagher! I-I- just...I just don't want you to get hurt okay!' His yells were now matching Ian's and he was surprised no one was coming in to calm them down,it was looking like a fight was about to break out but they both were holding back. _You deserve better than me,better than this._ he thought,his mind halting him from saying it, It was part of the moment and it wasn't like Mickey wanted the words to come out,he could see how Ian's eyes widened in shock. 

Ian shook his head.'Why would I get hurt?' he didn't have a clue about what Mickey was saying. First of all his heart was too busy fluttering at the care Mickey was showing,and also he couldn't understand why Mickey was suddenly pushing him away. 'What the fuck is this about?' he tried putting his hand on the brunettes shoulder but he shrugged it off while trying to hold back his tears. 

Mickey just rolled his shoulders back,he had no idea once again how to answer Ian's demanding questions. He wasn't ready to admit how he felt,and he couldn't just be pushed to do that. He fucking kissed him the night before,isn't that enough for Gallagher to know? the voice of his dad was just repeating his head.  _Feelings are for the fuckin' weak,you are not weak are you?_ Wincing at the thought,he left Ian's gaze and headed outside to the balcony. The air didn't hit him as hard as the feelings he suddenly felt in his chest but it was still freezing. 

Ian followed,his mind racing with a million questions. Mickey was acting all strange and it was confusing and concerning all at once,one minute he was all passionate and being all sweet and then- wait was this because of the weed last night? Did Mickey regret what they did? Shit,he had to calm down he hadn't had his pills yet today and it could get disastrous. Turning for only a second watching as Mickey whipped out a cigarette and took a shaky drag,he headed to the cabinet in the kitchen;where his emergency pills were. 

Balancing himself against the near chair he let the feel of drowsiness and uneasy standing wash over him,it always happened after he took them. The water felt refreshing as his throat was still dry from the night before. 'Mickey?' he asked walking back over to the balcony not stepping out there,just looking over at the brunette. Mickey was looking down,his hand holding the burning away cigarette. 

'What?' he asked bluntly,he didn't want to be harsh really. 

'What the fuck is going on with you?.' Ian breathed pausing before he spoke again. 'Was it last night? You think it was a mistake don't you,all that weed it messed with your brain. I mean I don't mind,its your choice..fucking hell. I just feel shit for you,which I don't us-

'Just fuckin' shut up okay. Just stop.' Mickey held the bridge of his nose,trying to make Ian stop babbling. 'Its not that alright,I'm a fuckin' prositute!' he was no shouting,taking one last drag on the end of his fag before throwing it over the edge. Ian was leaning against the door frame his eyes wandering from mickey and the edge of the wall,both making him nervous and scared of. 

'I think I figured that out Mick...' Ian mumbled,trying to smile but he couldn't;not with Mickey shaking his head and still discarding any eye contact. 

Mickey huffed a laugh,and then bit the side of his cheek. Ian was right,but that wasn't the point. 'Yeh Ian,I'm a fuckin' prostitute and you.' he waved his arms towards Ian. 'Well you are you! You got the fuck out,and I didn't.' 

Ian tilted his head in confusion. Was this really what it was about. 'What does that matter?' 

'It just does alright!' Mickey shouted,not even trying to explain because the words would probably not form. 'I will always be treated as a shit prostitute and that's how its always gonna be.' his words blurted out,trying not to crack.

'I am not treating you like a prostitute,Mickey.' Ian stepped forward,his feet shaking at the high floor. Trying to get over to Mickey he saw the other man quickly glance up as he bit his lip. 

Mickey shook his head and stood up infront of Ian. 'You are paying me at the end of the week how is that not treating me like one?' it was a valid question. Mickey would leave right now and not take the money if he  _had_ to. But Ian was still willing to pay from what he wondered and understood.

Just as Ian started to reach to Mickey's face his hand was cut off by a ringtone inside of Mickey's sweats. At first he wanted to just leave it,this situation was far more important but then he guessed that everything he had built up could go to shit. All he wanted now was just get everything out of the way so he could sort this with Mickey. 

'Hello?' he answered brutally and uninterested,staring into Mickey who was now shuffling his feet. It was Max,he was once again interrupting. 

'You have to get in now,Craig and Dean are here now. Its today or never,they will bid higher if you are still there so fuckin' get a move on.' Max sounded stressed,but Ian smiled inside at that thought. The dick was always so smug,he needed a slap of karma. 

'You sort it out?' 

'Are you serious Ian! This is your company,get the hell down here.' Max was shouting now,and Mickey was obviously hearing him. His raised his eyebrow at Ian and pushing past him;knocking his shoulder. Ian sighed and quickly answered with a 'okay' but a secret 'fuck you.' Setting the phone down in his pocket he walked back in,looking around to see no Mickey. As he finally reached the room Mickey was led on the bed,like he was waiting for Ian to leave. 

'I have to go..I-er,can we finish this later?' Ian really didn't want to leave,he felt that Mickey had so much to say but he couldn't. Mickey just shrugged and reconnected his eyes to the blaring tv. 

All he wanted was to make Ian see what a bad person Mickey was,he wanted Ian to see he could do so much better and that he didn't need this crap. He got away from southside,why should he bring it back. 'Will we?' he asked sarcastic,his eyes not meeting Ian's. 

Ian rolled his eyes,but his heart was telling him a different story. He knew,he knew he loved Mickey. But Mickey was pushing him away,nothing ever got in his way of getting what he wanted,so why would he stop now. 'Mickey.' 

'Go to work Ian.' Mickey huffed,obviously agitated and Ian's now absence. From this morning he thought Ian would be there all day to argue with him,but he wasn't. Fuck,feelings fucking sucked. He wanted to say he was sorry,because by the look on the redheads face he was fucking hurt,but he had no strength. All he wanted to do was breathe,every time Ian came around him his heart was constricted from beating,it was in shock of unfamiliar feelings. It was so gay. 

Ian just nodded before slipping into his closet;which was way to big,and grabbing his suit. Mickey  _totally_ didn't watch,of course not.pfft. Biting his lip,he really did want to go in there and kiss him,but he was still scared. Even though last night he did,he knew it wouldn't be happy forever,when was anything good happening to him. But fuck it,even though they were arguing he wanted to at least catch that one last kiss,before he let Ian free. Mickey would trap him,trap him in hurt and pain and he didn't want that for the redhead,he was way to good and too..perfect to be hurt. 

By the time Mickey had got the guts to reach the closet Ian was already dressed and ready to leave. As he stood up from putting his shoes on his shit him up seeing Mickey awkwardly standing there. Without even being able to speak Mickey rushed into a kiss,his hands pushing against Ian's head. It felt...needy like they were hungry to stay..hungry to have eachother. Mickey pulled away as he felt his heart go weak with sadness,Ian deserved better. He just had to keep saying that. Ian suddenly kissed his forehead. 

'I never treated you like a prostitute.' he whispered,before stepping out and grabbing his keys from the bed. Mickey watched as he left,Ian glancing back to give him a reassuring smile. That boy was always too good. Mickey fiddled with his fingers,like Ian was fiddling with his heart. Mickey knew the consequences of being with Ian,and he couldn't put the redhead in that danger. 

As the door clicked he let the tear drop from his eye.'You just did.'


	12. you fell for him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MANDY YAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i really really wanted to bring Mandy into this. I am so sorry it took a while to upsdate but will try this weeeekkk. 
> 
> please hope this is good AHAHAH lul   
> errors edited tomorrow

This was the best time to go. It wasn't the nicest or grandest exit,and by far it wasn't the fairest on Ian,but Mickey had to do it. There was a fine line between what would happen and what he wished to happen. The way Ian is;the angel of fucking everything,who deserves the world and all that shit..Mickey was not that. Mickey was a thug,and dirty worn out nobody with no future,and he couldn't let Ian get dragged down with that. 

So he packed his bags,the left over weed,the half drunken bottle of Jacks. It was all but nothing special,but it was all he had left to remember Ian by. It was scary of how much of a sap he had become,and it was stupid really. Not in a million years would he of guessed he would be standing,deciding whether or not to stay with Ian Gallagher.

It wasn't about the money anymore,not about how much he was willing to pay. Somehow Mickey had found in his shitty heart that he actually cared. There he said it,he fucking cared. For once he actually wanted someone to be happy. It was sad to know he was never going to see those gleaming green eyes,or that red glowing hair. It was all the matter of a shit picture he had found and his own hands to jerk himself off in the future.   
Gripping to his duffel,he took a large look at the place for the last time. For nearly a week it was home,more of a home any other place had been. It was not the place,or the fancy table that made it feel that way. sappy as it sounds,Ian was home. his heart pained knowing that,that feeling could no longer be there.   
Just as he reached the door,his eyes slightly tearing but right now he could not be a wuss,the moment was ruined by the phone ringing. It was debatable to actually answer it,Ian always said to leave it. But it wouldn't shut up,so Mickey picked it up. 

'Hello?' he asked grunting. 

'Oi fuckhead,get downstairs!' It was the voice of his past, The only good thing he ever had in his life,before Ian. It was Mandy. Fuck. It was Mandy.   
Not knowing what to do,or say,Mickey stood still in shock. A full 2 years of absent phone calls,and unread letters Mandy was actually within a mile to him. She had gone off,a better life than what any Milkovich could dream off. 'What the fuck Mandy?' 

There was some rustling on the other line,like someone was snatching the phone back. 'Fuckin' hell can I not talk to my brother?- Asswipe get your fathead down here before some suits chuck me out?' she was laughing like a idiot,typical Mandy. Mickey knew even if some guys tried chucking her out,there would be no chance in budging her. Firstly she had tactics of a professional criminal,secondly her fists could do alot of damage. 

'Calm down,be down in a minute,Jesus.'

'Jesus got nothin' to do with this,just get the fuck down here.' The phone then hung up,with the last sound heard was Mandy already agruing. Taking his bag,he rushed to the lift making sure no one was in it,because fuck waiting any longer. 

 

The lobby was finally at reach,Mickey stepped out nodding towards the lift dude. As soon as he stepped out to a room still full of glares and scoffs,he heard the screaming of the one and only Mandy. 

'FUCK HEAD,OVER HERE!' she was waving her arms at the entrance of the hotel,the guards shooing her away and mumbling. 'keep it down miss.' the rest of the costumers seemed scared,which was finally something they needed. It was good to leave the Milkovich stamp on the place before leaving. Mickey grinned walking over,slapping Mr Thomas on the back as a gesture of thanks. 

'I would get the fuck off her if I was you,she is some crazy bitch.' Mickey raised his eyebrows towards the guard,Mandy grinning behind them. 

'She needs to leave.' The guard stating,still trying to push her out. Mickey stepped forward,grabbing Mandy's arm himself and flipped the guard off. 

Mandy imitated. 'I was leaving fuckin' anyway!' she was still laughing,and as soon as they stepped out she pulled Mickey into a hug. At first he stood awkward,it wasn't usual to hug a girl..nevermind his sister.but it was Mandy,so he tightened his arms around her. 

'I missed you,you asshole!' Mandy punched his arm,dragging him to a cafe table which was sat next door. Mickey slumped himself down,a smile twitching on his lips to see Mandy atleast alive and well.   
'How the hell you find me?' Mickey asked,it wasn't the first place anyone would come looking for him. Mandy pulled out her phone,revealing a text from Sky. It read : Mickey's at the Beverly hills hotel. - Sky and her fucking blabber mouth. 

Mandy pocketed it back before speaking again. 'Stop acting like you didn't miss me!,why you in a posh hotel anyway?' Mickey just gulped with no answer. 

'You steal some rich guys credit card?' Mandy narrowed her eyes,trying to work out why Mickey had a duffel bag at his feet,and why he was so twitchy all of a sudden. 'Come on Mickey,just fuckin' tell me.' 

'I was with some guy.' Mickey mumbled,trying to make it more than less audible. It wasn't that he was a shamed,just thinking about nearly having something good pained him a little bit. Mandy tilted her head,wanting him to elaborate in more detail.

'Some guy?' she asked,her eyes longing for more information. 

'Ian Gallagher.' He muttered,his heart clenching as he heard himself speak of the redhead. A couple of glances to the hotel door wasn't helping either,he was hoping Ian was working late so he didn't have to explain himself fully. He was hoping Ian would just get it,because Ian always got it. 

Mandy widened her eyes,remembering that name as fast as a bullet. 'Redhead,freckled faced,army freak ass Ian Gallagher?' Obviously she remembered him,she found him cute for about 3 years. It was shit really,because she could account the day he told her he was gay,it was a hearbreaking event. Mandy hadn't even thought about Ian in years never mind expect her brother to be sharing a room with the guy. Crazy,crazy world. 

Mickey just nodded,biting his lip as he awaited Mandy's answer. How she remembered so much about him was unbelieveable,but then again she didn't go through drugs and alcohol to try forget the pain of his childhood. 

'Damn,I always wanted to get down on that fucker.' 

'Fucking hell Mandy.' Mickey pushed his fingers into the bridge of his nose. There was no way he was going to hear about the way Mandy wanted to go down on the guy he had falle- had he fallen? 

'Fuck off!' she slapped his head before quickly sitting back. 'So why were you in a hotel with Ian fuckin' Gallagher?' she already knew the answer,but she wanted Mickey to actually say it. Not that she wanted to be a bitch and make him uncomfortable,but she found it cute however that he had a soft spot for gingers. 

'He was gonna pay me 3000 bucks for a week of my company.' Mickey fiddled with his fingers,trying to look anywhere but the confused blue eyes infront of him. 

Mandy did not expect that. It was strange to even think of Mickey being with Ian Gallagher,it was a mix she did not put together. 'Wait you said he was gonna?'

'Whats with the 20 fuckin questions?' Mickey snapped,slightly insecure.   
Mandy just arched her eyebrow,knowing that when Mickey saw it he would sigh and eventually tell her. Mandy had learned to be the strongest in the house,being the only girl wasn't the best present under the tree.

'I fuckin left alright?' Mickey gave in,it was pointless to try to keep it in. 

Mandy stared him down. mickey never walked away from money,nevemind a wad fuck load of it. He looked different,like he had changed in a good way. It was that look in his eye,it wasn't a dangerous and devilish glint,he looked insecure,his mind being all over the place. She had been that way before,and it was only one thing that changed her...no. Mickey wasn't a sap....is he?

'You fell for him.' she stated,seeing the way he looked from side to side and blinked heavily. It was clear it had hit a nerve,it was clear she was right. 'You did didn't you?' 

'Fuck off. i didn't fall for him.' 

'Then since when did you fucking walk away from money? Tell me that Mickey.' 

Mickey bit his lip harder,forgetting how well Mandy actually knew him. It may had been years since he had seen her,she had not changed at all. 'Its just...it complicated alright. This is for the best so can we fuckin' change the subject!'

'nope.' Mandy pulled out her bottle of Pepsi and gulped it down,eyes remaining on his. 'Whats so wrong with Ian Gallagher?'

'Nothing,Jesus fuckin' christ- Mickey rested his head in his hands. His mind was good for thinking about this shit;the mind is where no one could hear,he could speak aload of shit but that doesn't mean he means it in his head. 

Mandy pulled her hair back behind her ear,her eyes filled with tint of anger but determination. 'You feel he's too good right? Your a Milkovich...nothing ever good happens to us. So you ran away,fucking hell Mickey! This could be your chance.' 

Mickey straightened up. 'Chance to what,fuck things up? You don't know what the fuck you're talking about.' the croak in his voice was noticable. It was fucking ridiculous. 

'Why you always gotta put yourself down? That's my job not yours.' Mandy jabbed her finger in his arm. 'can I ask you something?'

Mickey looked up,dreading what thr next thing was going to be. 'You just did.' stubborn as always.   
'Shut up smartass. Does he make you happy?' Mandy found his eyes. 

'He might do.'  
'So that's a yes. Do you lo-  
'Don'f fuckin say that word,not when-

Mandy chuckled. 'Not when you know its then fucking truth?' Mickey just stared into the table. ' Mickey It was obvious this guy has changed you,moved you even. Look at you! You are smiling,fuckin' wearing and smelling better. You fuckin' left without 3000 bucks?' 

Mickey looked up,seeing if his sister did have a point in what she was saying. However she looked like she was going to attack any minute. 

'I swear to god,if you run away...I will kick your fuckin' ass. You and your stupid insecurities are pissing me off. Get you wise guy ass back into that hotel,no kicking and screaming.' 

'Mand-

Mandy sharply jolted up,grabbing at Mickeys arm to pull him up too. Jumping at the contact he sighed. Mandy just slapped the back of his head and dragged him away from the table. 'You have finally found someone who makes you happy,you are going the fuck back in there. You Mickey Milkovich,are in asshole. but an asshole who deserves to be happy alright?'. 

Mickey could see she was serious,he hadn't noticed how grown up she had actually become. It was rather scary to be honest,knowing how much his kid sister was now nearly battering his ass. 'Fuckin' sappy shit.' 

'Shut the fuck up and wait for Ian.' 

somehow the things Mandy had said connected to him. Ian was yes very successful but it wasn't like Ian had lost the Southside touch. 'I need a fuckin' drink.'   
Mandy sighed,she hated to hear him drinking. He was no terry. 

Mandy hugged him,pulling him into her warm arms. It was weird once again,but it was like saying goodbye all over again. 'Don't mess it up goofball.' she whispered before walking in the opposite direction. 

Mickey gulped. 'Wait you dick! When you coming back to see me?'

'When I see you,fuckface.' she was waving now,walking over to a rather posh and jet black car. Mandy got out. How does that give him. Chance too? Shit was muddled,it was just so confusing. So he went to the only thing with made him speak his mind. The bar. Of course it wasn't the hotel one,he needed space for atleast a couple of hours. 

'Stupid fuckin' Ian Gallagher.' he mumbled,already missing the lobsided smile and splattered freckled cheeks. Jacks and orange seems like a perfect combination to help make him think. The two did seem familiar though.


	13. i'm on my way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit going down again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soyeh. I wanted to update again. 
> 
> Tell me whatta u thinka

Ian slugged himself into work,for an office it was particularly quiet,expect for the rowing Max in the main entrance. As usual Ian would straighte himself up ad brace himself for the lecture to come,even though he wished he never even worked there.

Max trotted over,a flip board under his arm. 'Where have you been? The meeting starts in 5 minutes!' His nose was flaring,and it seemed he was having some sort of breakdown. 

'Well I'm here now? where is Dean and Craig?' Ian had a little empithany on the way there. Strange place to have it,but now he knew what to do. Looking at Mickey's life and seeing how the littlest things would make him happy,that is what Ian wished for. Back in the day,he did feel like that;every dollar was like a angel from heaven,but now he had totally taken everything for granted. Nothing lasts forever,and success..well it just got boring.

Max narrowed his eyes,stepping closer than he should. 'They are in the meeting room,you haven't forgotten what we are saying are you?' 

Ian scoffed,and glared at Max like he was crazy. 'I don't need a fuckin' script Max.' he walked away towards the room,making sure Max couldn't stop him with his pointless words. The too close for comfort shit was getting way out of control,he was getting more creepy by the day. As he reached the golden handle of the office meeting room,it kinda made him wanna be sick. 

Stepping in he saw the heads turn of his former enemies. Dean pursed his lips,and Craig was rummaging through papers which were obviously annoying him. Ian strolled in,gathering his speech to come and whatever concequenses that would follow. 'Hello Dean and Craig.' 

'So Ian,you rose your bid?' 

'Not exactly.' Ian sat himself down,his hands clasped together. Max was outside,but you could still hear him trying to get in. Nosy basturd. 

Dean fidgeted in his seat,his eyes widening at Ian's response. 'What do you mean?' This seemed like some sick way of trying to get them to lower there bids. 

'I haven't rose my bid at all. I want to make an offer though?' Ian bargined,his eyes trying to capture whatever the other two men was thinking. It was hard to actually concentrate as he had left Mickey not particularly on a good note. those words 'you just did' stabbed his heart,he knew he had hurt Mickey and last time he did that ...it didn't end well. 

'Deal? are you trying to play us out of the bid?' Craig stepped up,curious to what the hell Ian was going on about. they had never seen the nice side of Ian,usually the only conversation they had with him was arguments. 

'No,I want to help you build your company. Due to your numbers of last year,they dropped. I want to help you.' Ian smiled weakly,hoping that the offer would pull through. It wasn't the fact of making money anymore,he wanted to help people. That's the main reason he went into the job,to help people. The sidetrack of bipolar and leaving brother,well it kicked him off the radar of hospitality and helpfulness. 

'You want to help us?' Craig asked,his voice lowering from the anger he had before. 

'Yes...well if you want me too.' 

'Of course!' Dean laughed,his hand out and ready for the settlement handshake. 'When shall we discuss the details?' he pulled out his diary,a pen ready to jot down the date. Craig rose his eyebrows. 

'Wait what? we are teaming up with the enemy now?' He was confused,Ian suddenly became a nicer and less angry person. It was crazy,well he had always seen Ian as crazy. Tabloids and magazines did over exaggerate these things,but he had seen the anger Ian could possess.

'Shut up Craig! I knew this boy had a nice streak to him. Even though Frank was a drunken fucker,he still had a touch of heart.' Dean was smiling now,standing next to Ian with a slap to his back. 'You okay boy,you are fidgeting alot?' he looked down to Ian,who was messing around with a pen,the end already bitten to hell.

Ian shot his eyes up,distant in his own trance. 'Er...well. I just have somewhere I gotta be.' It had hit him,the whole you-need-to-do-something operation. Mickey was spiralling in his head,nothing to chase him down. It was the way his heart fluttered at his name,or the way Mickey would swear and somehow that would make him smile. 'Not that..-

'Well it looks like we are done here. As long as its not bidding against us,well then I guess you should go.' Craig finally piped up,making Ian and Dean to sharply turn around.

Ian nodded,before swiftly shaking each of there hands. Dean had a huge smile on his face,strangely as a minute ago he was in the state of killing Ian. Ian had almost forgot the simplest things would make people happy. That was taken off him a while ago,when he lost everything. The world just seemed to be a record to him,playing over and over,day after day. Well that was until a swearing,black haired thug stepped into his car.

'Thankyou.'

'No thankyou,Ian.' Dean shoved his shoulder,then gathered his own things into his bag. Ian did feel rude for leaving so early,but Mickey was more important than a job selling companies. Yes,it was week of knowing him,and many people who say that wasn't enough. But when you know, you _know._

Max was no where to be seen when he left the room,fucking thank god. That basturd was all in your face,pulling at every sentence you said. Not even to mention the fact Ian was slightly scared of him;his lust was way overboard and he was like a rock. Not even kidding,a rock with arms was his exact identical twin.

It was now a matter of time of getting back,and finding the right words to say to Mickey. It was what he wanted,that was for sure. He didn't give a shit what people thought,not even Mickey. He had to tell him how he truly felt because so far he was doing a shit job of it.This morning things was not well,the kiss he gave was like he was saying goodbye. The gentle kind where its saying,'We had a good run,but it has to end.' But Ian didn't want it to mean that,he wanted it to mean. 'I love you' or 'don't leave.' jumping quickly into his car,he drove straight to his destination.

The car swifted into the parking spot,the engine shutting off at a instant. Ian swung the door open,not even noticing Mickey who was sitting by in the near by cafe. To him,Mickey was still upset probably playing his usual game of find-something-to-break. Everyone seemed normal in the lobby,despite the look of Mr thomas who was looking rather nervous. Some guards were brushing their suits,strange for this time in the morning to actually see them.

As he reached the room,he sped into the door. Opening it with some force;both excitement but fear all mashed into one. Surprisingly it was efficiently quiet,not usual when having a Milkovich in the room. It was like the day Mickey had been punched,it was a eerie atmosphere and scared the shit out of Ian. It was like he knew what was coming. Stepping into the bedroom he called out his name. 'Mickey?'

No answer. The name just echoed like he was in a grand hall. 'Hey Mickey!' no answer. It was asif he hadn't even been there in the first place. The dirtiness that had been painted all week around the place,it was gone. The pile of clothes stacked together against the bed was now just cream carpet. The stash of gummy bears and rainbow drops disappeared leaving just a few crumbs behind. Ian ran to the bag which he remembered to be under the chair.

When he looked it was nothing but emptiness. Now it was all clear. Mickey had obviously left,maybe because Ian was such a dick to let him. It was like he was grieving,missing the sounds of 'Fuck you Gallagher.' or loud chews of crisps. It was nothing but echoes and lost memories which lingered in the room. The distant sound of laughter was now fading with the thoughts of what he expected to happen. _Great._  Once again,he was left. Not that he wasn't used to it,but it was Mickey.  Everything was Mickey. The room was still him. The sense of home,was all him. It was stupid to think all of these feelings were created in the space of a small time,but creation was just like destruction. Both made so fast and fell so hard. 

It was usual treatment of Ian Gallagher,make him love you and leave. This hurt more this time,because Ian actually  _felt_ something. Mickey was this special something which made him bring back his usual self,not that dick with money and no cares. Ian Gallagher was a fuck up,just like the rest. 

Just as he got up from lying head down in the carpet he heard a rather urgent knock. It was defiantly not Mickey,because he had learned the inpatient thug would just burst through. So it concerned him,no one actually knocked and not adressed their names. 

There was no peep hole in the door,so this was a happy or depressing moment ready to unfold. Unlocking the door,he pulled it open with just his head peeping through the side of it. 

Shit. It was Max. Not the happy and helpful Max,but one with the face of the devil and clenched fists. With a hard shove he pushed the door into Ian's chest,pushing at his arm and storming in. The nose was flaring and Ian rolled his eyes as he closed the door. Max was shotting back to unwanted scotch and pacing the floor. 

'What is this about Max?' Ian stood,his hands on his hips watching as Max continued to roam the room with anger. 

Max jolted around,his face almost inches from Ian's. 'What the fuck did you do back there!' he was shouting,the echoes of the room not so happy anymore. The red in his eyes were distantly there,glaring at Ian and reminding him of old times. The days where Frank would beat the fuck out of him for the sake of not being his actual son. The days where a punch was a daily routine and it started to feel needed. 

'I did what was right Max. why the hell are you telling me what to do? You work for fuckin' me!' 

'Our company needed that bid! You fuckin' ruined us,like you ruined everything in your fuckin' life!' Max spat,knowing he had hit a nerve in Ian. The fact of old records had told him so,he was a stalker that was for sure. 

Ian just pursed his lips to a straight line,forcing himself not to punch the fucker right there. 'Get out.' it was all he could think of,the only words that were capable to leave his mouth at this moment.Ian knew what a mess his life was,it wasn't like he needed to be reminded of it. When someone else said it,it seemed more of a reality. 

'Maybe I want to say.' Max smirked,his lips brimming ontop of the scotch bottle for another swig. The tone of his voice was hair-raising. Ian shook a little,trying not to run away at this moment. normally he would go straight for his commando-attack mode,but something deep inside him had froze him,he couldn't move. 'Mickey isn't here,I mean thats a shame I liked that guy. But now I can get what I always wanted.' 

Ian glanced up,confusion spread across his face. 'What?' Max gulped down a full glass off scotch before walking back over to Ian,his eyes menacing. 

'Don't act fuckin' oblivious Ian. A man like you is hard to resist.' His hands played with the hem of Ian's suit,feeling the boy shake under his fingers. Ian didn't want this,no fucking way. His body had frozen,unable to move,kick or punch its way out. It was scary to think that Max could do anything to him at this point. Max trailed his fingers down Ian's shirt,licking his lips as he did so. Ian's eyes rimmed with tears,and his let out a shaky breath. He needed to do something before this got any further. 

A swift kick into Max's groin,Ian bolted for the door. Max wasn't giving up like Ian had hoped he would. Before he could grab the silver handle he slipped under his feet with the grip of Max on his ankle. The fall was hard,and his face hit off the carpet against his teeth. The sharp tinge noise invaded his ears and the room became blurry. It was hard to tell that his body was being turned over and more punches were being thrown. The throb under his eye was bleeding out with the liquid from his nose. Max was coming into more view now he was straddling him,his whole weight stamping Ian down. 

With a yelp and a couple of cries Ian was in pain. Max was weighing him down and he had no strength to push him off. 

'See Ian,you just need to learn how to do what's right.' Max pushed his lips against Ians,despite Ian's protests and pushes to get him off. Ian's face was filled with tears,his hands failing to grip and rip him off him. Through all the commotion the bottle of scotch had fallen to the ground,Ian saw it in the corner of his eye. Straining himself he let out his arm to grip it. The liquid spilled onto the carpet as he lifted it higher. Max was still gripping and groping,oblivious to what Ian was holding. 

However thats what Ian thought. Max had some crazy instinct like he was a ninja. The bottle smashed in the redhead's as the stronger man forced it down. The glass stuck into his skin,and spread all over the cream flooring. 'Oh Ian,I always knew that you were crazy.' 

That was it,Ian was kicking,wriggling,trying to scream even though there was a hand clamped to his lips. Then the whole world paused,the whole sounds just stopping in his ears. The moment was silent,the ringing sound becoming more permanent. Ian glanced down to where a nipping sensation was halting in his collar bone,Max's hand was gripping to a piece of glass,blood circling around it. Ian didn't recognize it was stuck in him until Max pulled it out,shock smashed against his face. Ian put his hand against the wet puddle forming in-between his shoulder and collar bone. 

'Shit.' Max gasped,stepping up and running towards the door,like he was never there. 

Ian placed his hand against the puddle of blood,clenching it so the blood would stop its flow;he had always been taught pressure to the wound would stop the blood flow. The pain wave took a couple of seconds to actually kick in,it was like someone was ripping his skin. Like fire onto your ice cold hands. The sound starting clearing up and he was now aware of his panting. Shit. It hurt like fuck. Everything did. 

Reaching into his suit pocket with one bloody hand,it grabbed his phone. Dialling the only number he could think off,he waited for the rings to stop. There was no answer the first go. Shit. The blood was trickling down his chest,his white shirt now red. The waves of pain becoming more together and less distant apart. 

After the third ring Mickey finally answered the phone. 

'Gallagherrrr....' he slurred,Ian would of been able to smell the alcohol through the phone if it wasn't for his wound ripping him. 

'Mick.' He whispered,the pain causing his voice to lower. He let out a couple of cries before Mickey shot up with his reply. 

'Ian? you alright.' 

'No. I-I...Max..He..I'm bleeding.' Ian stuttered,trying to stop the blood from pouring out more. One arm out of his sleeve and one clutched to the phone. The sound of the other line sounded sudden,like a stool falling over and a couple of yells. Ian's vision was slowly leaving.

'Shit. Don't fuckin' move I'm on my way.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry forhurting Ian my bad
> 
> but im just going loosely by the movie,and vivian does get attacked so i swapped it abit. 
> 
> tell meh what u think bruhs


	14. He is my crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm so sorry it took me foreveeeeeeeeer to update but I have been very busy recently (college and other shit). I am so glad to write this chapter,i really needed to let everyone what happened AHAHAHAH
> 
> i see i kinda went off the concept of the film and its script,but the characters are still based on vivan and edward lululululululul 
> 
> #letskillmax
> 
> any errors will be edited tomorrow

Mickey was running as fast as he could,the alcohol feeling like it had never been taken in. The buzz was more of fear now,riding up through his bones. The phone call was a shock to his system,he hadn't even seen Ian go back to the hotel. Nevermind that creepy-ass Max,who in fact would be having a smashed up skull by the end of the night. No doubt about that. 

Mickey felt strange,for once in his life he was actually running to someone's aid. Not running away from it,with bloody hands and a shaking central system. Ian's voice was trembling he sensed that when he watched the phone ring once..or twice,before actually picking it up. He was sure glad he did now. His heart had stopped,only addressing the word,  _'bleeding' ._ His first instinct was to run,run as fast as he could. But this was Ian. Even if Mickey wasn't good enough,and was ready to leave so Ian could have a life,he couldn't leave him dying or whatever the fuck bleeding meant. The secret pledge he had made onto Ian,was still there. The pledge to make sure he was happy,make sure he was going to have a life. 

As he reached the lift,which was taking longer than fucking usual,the bell boy seemed his normal,annoying self. Mickey hammered the button to Ian's floor,receiving cold looks from the inside of the lift.

'Fuck off!' He shouted,his hands tugging into his hair. The worst scenario's playing through his head.  Mainly he knew he had to stay calm,despite the fact his heart was pounding with great fear,and lo-  _fuck it._ He felt love,fucking all of it. Wanting to be around Ian everyday,every hour..every fucking minute if he had too. A week was not a short time,it had been the longest week of his life. Not that he didn't like that,but it was obvious he would fall for the redhead,not like he could see it at the start..but still. It was blatantly obvious that he would feel his heart clench at the sight of that fucker,but it was _Ian._

The anticipation was building up like a wild fire,his body heating up with adrenaline and anger all at once. After his attack on the lift button,he finally barged out,no words exchanging with the scowls from the other guests.   

It was as if,he himself was Ian the day he was beaten the fuck out of. He remembered Ian's words, _'Even you Mickey, deserved to be cared for.'_. Well now it was time for Ian to be cared for. The scene incovered infront of his eyes. The door was swung open,a crack in the pale wall from a force,only made my a hard push. Mickey heard a mild groan from inside of the room,the tremble croaking with a sob. Fuck walking slowly,he stormed into the room his feet nearly pulling him over. It wasn't what he expected,but still Ian was in pain,and it didn't look like sunshine and fucking rainbows. 

Ian must of noticed the new,but familar presence of the other boy,and tilted his head to the side. 'Mick?' he groaned again,his hand clutching to his collar like it was going to run away. His face was wet,as the tears rolled against his even-paler cheeks. Mickey crouched and examined situation,he had been in many fucked up runs,and had seen alot of shit. Iggy getting stabbed in the ass,Colin's finger nearly getting chopped off. The fucking lot. 

'Hey Gallagher.' he smiled weakly,his hand couldn't resist to cradle the side of the boys freckled face. the only response he got was a moan of exhaustion and pain. Now,he had to get to business.  'Don't be a fuckin' whimp,come on sit your ass up.' He voice softened towards the end,trying hard to keep sturn and stick to his plan but Ian was just shaking below him. Suddenly he recognised that it wasn't just being stabbed that had shook Ian. 

Ian shifted a little,trying to hold his body weight up. The fact of the pressure to his collar,it had reached all amounts of his body. His neck was killing,aching and unable to lift it self up.Mickey nudged his knee to get him moving faster;if they went any slower more blood would be coming out. Meaning a more paler,and gasping gallagher. 

With the help of Mickey,Ian managed to sit up against the couch behind him. The grip on the wound was upholding like he was born to holding it. Mickey tried to breathe calmly,but the anger of Max was slowly creeping in. All he could see was shattered glass,and scotch painting the floor,the smell of Ian's blood making it ten times fucking worse. 

Trying to pry Ian's hand away from the wound,Ian just shook his head not wanting to see whatever was under his hand. 'For fuck sakes Ian.' Mickey mumbled,but realised shouting and showing Ian the anger wasn't going to help anything. Wait when did he learn that? 'Ian..' he muttered,his fingers resting atop of Ian's,his hand inlined with the younger boys. 

'It hurts.' 

'So it fucking should you've been stabbed,now move your hand so I can see it.' Ian huffed a laugh at Mickey's straight forward response,he was estatic inside that Mickey didn't barge in,read him a poem of 'are you okay?' 'you will be okay don't worry.' That shit was always wrong,and always there to just reassure you. Mickey however had his own way of dealing with things,and he wasn't complaining. The matter of Mickey leaving before was aside now,all he could think of is trying not to breathe to hard and to keep his eyes awake. 

The trembling hand moved to the side,the blood drying to the skin like a sheet of red paint. Mickey slid closer,his eyes pacing from Ian's to the wound,and then back again. 'Shit.' he mumbled. The wound was a deep which he didn't expect from a broken piece of glass;it showed that max had used alot of force. A force which Mickey would give to his face 100x even harder. Now..back to Ian. 

'Man,we gotta get you to the hospital.' He ran to the bathroom,he had grown to feel like home,and flung a towel into the his hands. Once he was back,Ian had his head laid back and his hand once again clutching to where the blood was falling out off. 'Right,put pressure on this. Come on,I gotta get you up.' Mickey felt slightly domestic. It was first time he had actually known his true caring for the dumb-redhead. This would only happen with Ian,because its fucking Ian. God knows the amount of shit Mickey had done this week which he would of never even blink a eye too before it. 

'You are not going to call an-' Ian winced in pain,as Mickey pulled at his arm to grip him up. 'An ambulance?' 

Mickey fixated his eyes onto trying to lift the heavy weight of a Musculus   Gallagher up. 'Nah man,by the time they get here you could be on the verge of death,them dicks take like an hour to get here.' He finally had Ian on his side,stumbling as he could feel Ian droop with energy. Feeling the taller boys body shake,his whipped his hand around his waist to keep him steady. Now was not the time to ask questions,they were for later. Blimey Ian must of had a million for Mickey,so god he could ask his own too. 

'So how are we getting there?' Ian gulped,his hand pushing as hard as it could onto the now-blood-soaked towel. They steadily made it to the door,Ian holding laboured breathes and Mickey gripping onto Ian like he was slipping through his fingers everytime he groaned out in pain. 

Mickey noticed a free lift and pushed Ian inside,his body was twitching with anger still;longing for a fight with the fucker who even dared to touch Ian. It was killing him to find out why the hell Ian was all shaken up,it was not getting stabbed. Ian had lived in southside,just like Mickey,and just getting stabbed seemed a relief when walking out in the streets. 'I'm driving,some posh shit must have a car parked out there.' 

'Can you even drive?' Ian chuckled weakly,the words feeling breathy. Thats the thing that Mickey had noticed about the anatomy of Ian Gallagher,even in pain he could still be the little shit he was. Mickey flipped him off,then started to fidget at all the emotions blaring through his body. 

'Relax Mick,the lift won't go any faster.' Ian mumbled,leaning his back against the wall of the lift. The vibrations starting to feel pleasurable against his back,the pulse reaching his wound. Mickey watched,his eyes possessive like a lion with its cub. Even if there was no one else in there,he had a strange feeling of wanting to keep Ian for his own and lock him up there...but yet again the feelings of unworthiness and insecurities came back to play.

Mickey huffed,his voice finally snapping. 'You have been stabbed and your telling me to relax! I can't relax when some fucker tried to kill you,and I can't relax when you are clearly fuckin' shaken up about something and its that dick Max who did it.' the emotions had taken over,clearly,and he couldn't help burst.

Ian stood in shock,not knowing how to respond. It was the first time Mickey had actually expressed his true feelings to a extent. The redhead just gulped,not knowing how to address everything,just as Mickey breathed out with a sigh and plucked up the courage to say something else,the lift jolted to a stop.

The doors opened,to a laughing brigade of rich pricks. They all looked stunned at the founded sight of Mickey flinging Ian's arm around his shoulder,blood coating Ian's hand still. They all stuck up their noses,whispering as if Ian wasn't even in pain. Mickey scoffed,and narrowed his eyes at them,before tutting his teeth. 'Rich people,always the fuckin' same. See a man covered in blood,and they stick their noses up. They are as bad as the fucks back home who gun people down for drugs.' Mickey ranted,his eyes not leaving Ian's pained expression and heavy breathing. 

Mr Thomas was no where to be seen,which was annoying as he would be there in a second to help them. Ian chuckled at Mickey's angry fast-talk before replying in wince. 'I'm pretty sure i'm classed as rich though.' he tried to grin,but the tug on his collar pulled it back. Mickey tilted his head up,dragging Ian through the crowd of unconcerned faces.

'You earned your money,them fucks probably sucked it out of their parents asses.'

'Ah.' Ian breathed,the towel seeming to do nothing more to the blood on his collar. Mickey kicked the door opened,the fresh air hitting them into a daze. The air hit into Ian's cut like a knife. The first car they saw was pulling up,and old man stepped out a cane balancing in his palm. Mickey pulled Ian towards it,pushing the redsuited valet away from the car door.

'Ay,that's my car!' The old man screamed,pointing with his cane towards Mickey and Ian. Mickey flipped him off,lifting Ian onto the passenger seat. the old man noticed the blood and scrunched up his face. 'What do you think you are doing?' Mickey slammed the door shut to Ian's side,storming over to where the old man was standing. 

'You will shut the fuck up old man,I need to get him to a fuckin' hospital so he doesn't bleed to death. After that you can have your car back,I will even bake you a cake if you wanna cry about.' Mickey snatched the keys from the Valets hands,discarding the terror on the old man's  face. Opening the car door,he smiled up falsely,'Thank fuckin' you.' 

They hit the road pretty fast,Mickey trying not to run over any pensioners on the way. Ian was groaning,his head leaning against the cold window. Mickey carried on glancing back and forth making sure he wasn't dying right next to him. 

As soon as they got the hospital,Mickey dragged Ian to the desk,nearly punching the dick behind the computer. 'Ay,he's been fuckin' stabbed,you are meant to help people aren't you?' The boy behind the computer,blankly looked up no care to the redhead drooping his head against the table. 

'Sir,sit down.' the boy demanded,his fingers still typing away. 'There will be a nurse with you in a minute.' 

The anger rose;both from the thought of Max hurting Ian,and the blank expression of the fuck behind the desk. So Mickey did what he did best,he fisted the boys shirt and pulled his head over the top of the desk. It was tempting to hit the kid a couple of times,but he suddenly saw the rimmed fear in the kids eyes. 

'Does he look like he has a fuckin' minute?' Mickey had noticed Ian looking up and he also noticed the twitch at the side of his lips. The boy shook his head,the adams apple bobbing as he gulped. Ian rolled his eyes,everyone was always scared of Mickey. It was funny actually,because Mickey is seen to be a hardnut,smash your teeth in kind of guy (which he is,no doubt about that) but he is actually a cuddly little teadybear who is a sappy shit.

'Exactly,now get him a fuckin' nurse.' It seemed Mickey had attracted an audience in the hospital,there were amounts of people staring and pointing towards the two of them. It was all interrupted when Ian felt a palm clasp on his shoulder. When he turned there was small brunette woman standing behind him;clipboard in one hand,bandages in the other. 

'You say you've been stabbed?' She asked,prying Ian to turn so she could slowly peel the red soaked towel off his collar. Mickey still had a grip on the boy,but when he heard the doctor speak to Ian he patted the boys face and shoved him backwards. He turned to Ian and the doctor,his eyes glued to the situation. Ian was wincing and biting his lip as the doctor felt her way around the wound. 

'Can you help? stitch him up or somethin'?' Mickey spoke quickly,watching possessively. He saw Ian's clenching hand and he was tempted to grab it and squeeze it. He let go of the thought,he still needed to get things straight with Ian actually find out why he wants Mickey so bad. But then again,who the fuck cares. Mickey gets what he wants...and for once he knows what that is. 

The doctor glanced up,her eyes gliding from Ian's face to Mickey's. At first Mickey swore she was judging them,thinking to herself 'How the fuck did he get this hot redhead.',but she just nodded and smiled towards him. Everyone knew Mickey,he had been in there thousands of times.They all knew his occupation and all judged him for it,this doctor however was looking at him as if he was a  _normal_ person. it was as if he was never a prostitute in the first place.It was strange,he hadn;t even done work since he had met Ian. 

'We can stitch him up. No need to stay over night,this is a quick hour job. Follow me,you alright to walk-

'Ian.' Ian breathed,his gasp hurling as he began to walk. The doctor clicked at a dazed nurse,who clasped her arm around Ian's back to guide him to a small bed. Mickey hovered back a little,trying to grasp everything. This hour could be the time he went out and battered the shit out of Max,but Ian needed him. Needed him like no one had ever needed him,it was strange but comforting. 

As the nurse led Ian in,the doctor stopped Mickey at the door. Before he could protest she whispered. 'You know what happened?' she nodded her head towards Ian,who was now being treated to. 'You need to call the police about it.' 

'I know who,but I ain't calling no cops.' Mickey scoffed,clenching his fists at the thought of Max. The doctor noticed this,and she put a hand on his shoulder to top him from twitching. 

'You know beating the crap out of the loser who did this is not going to help Ian,is it? I know you Mickey.' 

Mickey shot his head up,how could she possibly know his name. he opened his mouth to speak but she just shook her head for him to not.

'Don't look so shocked,prostitutes have quite a reputation Mickey. I know what you were like and what you are like now. Somehow he has changed you in a good way,and you know what beating up some dick won't make things better. Just stay with him alright?' She paused and squeezed his shoulder. 'call the cops Mickey.' With that she smiled and left him at the door to help out with Ian. 

\-----------------------------------

Once they got out of the hospital,Ian patched up and the high of morphine wearing off. Mickey could still see him shaking,strangely. The car was parked in the weirdest postion ever,and Ian huffed a laugh at Mickey's smugness towards it. When they got to the car,Mickey rested his arms on the hood. 'You wanna tell me why you are so shaken up? I know it wasn't getting stabbed.' 

Ian fluttered his eyes up,gulping as the topic finally cropped up. The fact he was shaking was that the word 'crazy' was just repeating over and over in his head. He tried to croak out the words to reply,but he knew he would burst out in tears and trembles if he did so;so he pulled himself into the passenger seat. Mickey's eyes widened,and his heart pounded of the look Ian's face just gave off. 

'Ian?' his voice softened,he opened the car door and slid into the seat next to Ian. Trailing his fingers along Ian's chin,he tried to capture the green eyes he had grown to love. 'Hey,you can tell me alright?' Ian turned at that,the tears clear on his cheeks and eyes. 

Biting his lip,Ian sniffed up and wiped his hand under his nose. 'It's just...It's just.' He kept stuttering to go forward,it was obvious he was struggling to speak so Mickey shuffled closer. The only thing he could think of was what his mum would do to him,so he cradled Ian's cheeks his thumb brushing over the defined cheek bone. Ian leant into the touch his eyes closing for a second. 

'I'm crazy.' he muttered,his head leaning down;lip trembling. 

Mickey frowned,and his thumb stopped its motion. 'Crazy-wait what are you talking about?' he shuffled nearer,his knees banging into the gear stick. Crazy? Ian. Now what the fuck was Ian even talking about. 

'Can't you see it?' Ian huffed a laugh,sniffing up once again. Mickey scrunched his brow in confusion;see what? He was used to wallowing in his own self pity,he was a prostitute living in the shit part of town;fucked up family and a old drug addition. Now the perfect,most generous guy he had ever met who actually wanted his company,was saying he was crazy. He stuck in his place,his hand still stuck against Ian's freckles.

'I think things are going to be so great,so fuckin' optimistic. In reality I'm a fucked up mess,and ruin everything.' He trailed his fingers against Mickey's lips,stopping his protests to talk. 'Even before I got ill I was hurting people,maybe its a life trait I dunno. Some days the darkness captures me and I can't move,my body sticks to the bed and I cry and cry for days,I promise myself not to be like Monica. Not to slit my wrists in the kitchen.' he breathed in deeply,feeling all ounce of feeling coming back.

'I push everyone away,and thats exactly why people always fuckin' leave.;' Ian's lip trembled,and he felt his whole body shake. 'No one can handle this stupid fucking illness! Not even me!' Ian shouted now,his hands punching against his own legs,he felt Mickey loose his grip on his jaw and moved to his shoulders.

Mickey gripped at the redheads shoulders,he was not expecting the sudden outburst. His heart clenched because he could the true Ian talking,not a fake one with fake smiles and laughing when truly he felt like this.  'woah woah,calm down Ian. You are acting as if you are-

'Crazy?' Ian sobbed now,leaning his head down towards his lap. The pain in his collar piercing but he didn't give a shit,the hands on his neck were warm and soothing.

'No fuckhead. You are acting as if I'm not even here? Who the fuck said anything about me leaving?' Shit did he just say that. Shit. This was going to be weird,he knew the last thing Ian had seen was a empty appartment. The fact was,he had made a wish within himself. Mandy always said when they were kids that the 'one',would make your heart pound and want to jump out of your chest. Yes this was true because fuck it always happened to Mickey. However,Mickey had come to learn that when you are with the 'one' your heart soothes,it sings that song of birds in the morning. You feel warm,and for some shit reason you wanna smile whenever they talk. Most importantly you want to hear them talk,even if they rabbit on for ten days straight. You feel calm,at ease. Like you know you are safe,and that they will always be there. Strange to think that he had learned that within a weeks time. 

'You packed your bags.You didn't even ask for the money for fuck sakes. Who turns down 3000 bucks?' Ian shifted,gulping as he spoke. Rejecting the eye contact of the other man. 

Mickey had totally forgotten about the money. It was like they had known eachother for years,like money wasn't even a question. Shit. 'Me obviously.' he laughed,trying to see if Ian would too but he just wiped his eyes on his sleeve. 

'Just go Mick,you don't deserve crazy.'

'Right that's it.' Mickey climbed out of the car,leaving the door wide open. This made Ian turn and scrunch his eyes to wonder what the raven-haired boy was doing,but he just shrugged it off because it could be mickey leaving. Then he heard it,the voice of the person he had learned was what he wanted. 

'AY,EVERYONE. FUCKING OVER HERE! YEH YOU- PORK CHOP LOOK OVER HERE!' Mickey laughed,pointing over to some rather large man across the street. Ian watched dazed,he winced stepping outside of the car. Mickey was stood next to the car,smacking the hood and blaring out his lungs. 

'IM FUCKING CRAZY. I DRANK ALCOHOL,TOOK DRUGS FROM THE AGE OF 14. A PROSTITUTE WITH THE BRAINS OF A FUCKING GOLDFISH. MY DAD BEATS THE SHIT OUT OF ME BECAUSE I LIKE IT UP THE ASS. YOU GET ME? IM FUCKING CRAZY. IM FROM FUCKING SOUTHSIDE WHO THE HELL AINT CRAZY!' Mickey started beeping the horn,shouting about all the shit things in his life. Ian stood in shock,his mouth a gape at the confessing boy infront of him. 

'MOST IMPORTANTLY IAN FUCKING GALLAGHER MAKES ME FUCKING CRAZY,HE IS MY CRAZY.' Ian stepped forward,moving around the car to smaller man who was still confessing. 'BUT THATS A GOOD THING,NO DOUBT ABOUT THAT.' 

'Mick,what are you doing?' Ian asked,clearly knowing what he was doing. The fact of it being real was another thing. Mickey shrugged,and grinned at all the audience who had came to gather. Some were shouting him for him to shut up,but Mickey flipped them off in a instant. 

Mickey had no idea where all his words came from,but he knew it was true. It felt nice to get it out in the open,well in hospital carpark. He stepped forward,his hand leaving the steering wheel to palm the back off Ian's neck;fingers brushing on the small hairs. 

Leaning their heads together,he whispered. 'If you are crazy,then I'm crazy.' he stood up on his tiptoes,his hand trailing up to the back of Ian's head. Placing a kiss up on Ian's pick trembling lips,he felt them relax. Ian licked Mickey's lip to open them up for his tongue to reach. It was slow,but passionate. Mickey moaned into it,the kiss getting deeper as he felt the taller boys arms wrap around him. 

Ian gasped as he pulled away 'Lets go home.' Mickey just nodded in a way which said. 'Always.'


End file.
